Las últimas gotas de pureza
by PukitChan
Summary: Los últimos miembros de los Black, a través de los años, vivieron de tal forma que cambiaron para siempre las expectativas de su nombre y ancestral familia. /Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¡Dedicado para Kristy SR!
1. Sirius

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso. **

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 1**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".<strong>

¡Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi Amiga Invisible: **Kristy SR**!

_Espero que esta, tu historia, sea lo que has esperado. Fue un verdadero placer escribirla para ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza <strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**"Pureza"**

_(Del lat. _purus _y el sufijo _–eza_; **cualidad de puro**)._

**_ "_**_Aquello que está libre de toda mezcla de otra cosa o que está exento de imperfecciones morales"._

**I**

_Sirius_

Para ella no eran comunes las carcajadas. En realidad, cualquiera con sentido común diría que ni siquiera poseía la capacidad de sonreír. Sin embargo, _la tenía_, aunque muchos dudaran de ello. Sirius lo sabía perfectamente porque él había dedicado muchas horas de su existencia para lograr lo que algunos consideraban imposible: hacer que Walburga, alías _mamá_, sonriera con alguien más que no fuera su esposo, Orión Black. Además, mamá se veía muy bonita sonriendo. Sirius estaba convencido de que si ella sonriera más a menudo, todos se darían cuenta de lo maravillosa que era. Por eso Sirius jugaba. Y también por eso, _Grimmauld Place_ se transformaba: la tétrica casa, llena de paredes adornadas por las feas cabezas de elfos domésticos, se volvía un hogar en el que deseaba siempre poder estar porque eran felices. Si mamá podía sonreír de esa manera, entonces todos en casa podrían.

_¿Verdad?_

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Sirius con una expresión de auténtica curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. No todos los días mamá centraba su atención en un objeto. Si lo hacía, significaba que era interesante. Él se acercó a la mujer, sujetándose a su vestido. Aunque Sirius era bastante alto para un niño de su edad, aún tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a ver el álbum de fotografías mágicas que Walburga tenía en la mano.

—Somos tu padre y yo, por supuesto —respondió Walburga, sonriéndole a su hijo y bajando sus manos para que Sirius tomara el álbum. Al ver las fotografías, el pequeño de apenas seis años abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras levantaba y agachaba su rostro de la fotografía hacia la cara actual de su madre, repitiéndolo en un ciclo interminable. Walburga levantó una ceja ante aquellos movimientos. Ella no había cambiado ni lucía tan diferente de cuando estaba en el colegio. _No _había envejecido.

—¡Papá es tan feo como Regulus! —exclamó Sirius, anonadado—. ¿Es algo que se contagia?

Durante un instante, tras escuchar tan profunda aseveración, Walburga se paralizó. Sin embargo, al mirar la expresión aterrada de su hijo, comprendió que no era una de sus travesuras que hacían caer cosas por toda la casa. Sirius estaba hablando_ en serio. _

—¿Con un hechizo bastará para protegernos? —preguntó el niño, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras agitaba sin parar la fotografía—. ¡No quiero ser feo como Regulus y papá!

Walburga colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su boca mientras sentía cómo los músculos de su cara se movían en contra de su voluntad. Se estiraban. Y de pronto, un tosido raro escapó de su garganta, transformándose en un deteriorado sonido que no pudo identificar con claridad hasta el momento en el que vio la carita indignada de Sirius por su involuntaria respuesta. Entonces estalló y Walburga…_ carcajeó. _

—¡Mamá! —gritó Sirius, aferrándose a su amplio vestido—. ¡No te rías!

—No lo hago —dijo ella, intentando vanamente el controlarse—. Pero es que tu padre y Regulus _no_ _son_ feos.

—¡Sí lo son!

—Sirius, ¿puedes decirme en qué te basas para decirme eso?

Al parecer, a Sirius le encantó la idea de ser el centro de atención de su madre y exponer sus ideas, porque se separó de ella y con toda la gracia y arrogancia que solo un Black podía tener, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, imitando a la perfección a su padre cuando lo regañaba por ensuciar el sofá que Kreacher acababa de limpiar.

—Ellos no sonríen —empezó a decir, deteniéndose frente a Walburga. Por un instante, la fiereza y decisión en esos pequeños ojos grises, la perturbó—. _Tooooodo_ el tiempo —Sirius abrió sus brazos, como si con ese movimiento abarcara el universo entero—, arrugan la nariz y la frente. Yo soy guapo porque sonrío. Ellos no lo hacen y son feos. Y dicen cosas muy raras.

—¿_Cosas raras?_

—¡Sip!

—¿Quién dice _cosas_ raras, Sirius?

El pequeño, al escuchar una nueva y masculina voz, abrió la boca y corrió a refugiarse detrás de su madre. Al voltear, Walburga se encontró con Orión y Regulus en la entrada de la habitación. Este último, silencioso y tímido, estaba tomado de la mano de su padre y miraba a su hermano con la misma curiosidad que mostraba cuando Sirius planeaba alguna travesura.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Orión, soltando a Regulus para que éste se acerca a su madre para saludarla. Al mirar la posición en la que se encontraban, el hombre no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Qué hizo Sirius esta vez?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —gritó, levantando sus manitas en una señal de inocencia bastante bien practicada, para después acercarse a Regulus, susurrarle algo al oído y así huir de la habitación—. ¡Es porque ustedes son tan feos como Kreacher!

Orión levantó una ceja cuando su hijo mayor pasó a su lado corriendo y gritando semejante tontería. Regulus había colocado sus manitas sobre su boca, convencido de que las palabras de Sirius no habían sido agradables. Walburga intentó reprimir una nueva risa.

—¿Soy feo? —se preguntó Orión, más a sí mismo que a su esposa.

—¿Feo es malo? —dijo Regulus con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡P-pero Kreacher es bueno!

Walburga le negó a Orión, adivinando de dónde había sacado Sirius su arrogancia. Entonces sujetó a Regulus entre sus brazos, explicándole el significado de las palabras de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a su pequeño escucharla, y este seguía mostrándose sorprendido, la sonrisa de Walburga nunca desapareció.

Ella sabía que Sirius era un niño inquieto, risueño, hábil e ingenioso; capaz hacerla sonreír. Era perfecto y Walburga lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Sirius siempre fue su orgullo, aunque con el pasar de los años, eso acabó matándola de dolor. Porque el hombre rebelde que se fue de casa a los dieciséis, alegando odiar la línea de pureza de su familia, no era el niño que ella había criado.

«_Tú no eres mi hijo»_ pensó Walburga, con lágrimas en los ojos cuando lanzó un hechizo para eliminar a Sirius del árbol familiar. «_Mi Sirius me hacía sonreír, no llorar. Tú no eres nadie ni nada para esta noble y ancestral familia…»_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla: <strong>Durante su primera petición, Kristy pidió momentos acerca de los últimos integrantes de la familia Black, en distintas etapas de su vida. Decidí desarrollar la idea de esta manera: crear una serie de viñetas de Sirius, Narcissa, Regulus, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, abarcando su infancia, su adolescencia y al último su vida adulta. **Kristy**, quizás no sea mucho, pero me he esforzado muchísimo en cada uno de los detalles para esta historia. Realmente espero que la disfrutes y que te regale una sonrisa en aquellos días malos. Me ha encantado escribir esta historia para ti.

**Sobre esta viñeta: **A pesar de lo que muchos piensen, en el libro Kreacher narra que Walburga quedó muy lastimada tras lo que ocurrió con Sirius. De verdad pienso que Sirius fue un niño muy amado, pese a las ideas extremas de pureza que le inculcaron. Con el paso del tiempo, Sirius cambió, pero sin duda, en su momento, fue feliz con su familia. Quise abarcar eso.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si alguien se anima a dejar un review para esta pequeña historia!**

Un abrazo fuerte, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan.


	2. Narcissa

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 2**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**II**

_Narcissa _

Cuando eres la más pequeña de la familia, tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentan ante ti. Narcissa lo sabía perfectamente, porque ella era la princesa de la casa. Sonreía y jugaba con propiedad. No le gustaba la magia extravagante, como a Bella, ni tampoco sencilla, como a Andrómeda. Cissy era delicada, pero asombrosa. Toda una dama de la sociedad mágica. La hija que toda familia de sangre pura quería. Su sonrisa era coqueta y sabía que muchas veces eso bastaba para conseguir lo que deseaba. Como la última galleta de chocolate escondida en lo más alto de la alacena o el hermoso dije de plata con su nombre escrito en él.

—No me mires así —dijo Bellatrix, cruzándose de brazos—. No te enseñaré a abrir la caja de dulces de mamá.

—¡Pero Bella! —lloró ella, sujetando la ropa de su hermana, aclarando su voz—. ¡Solo quiero un dulce de fresa!

—¡No! —gritó, empujándola ligeramente—. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que comiste muchos dulces? ¡Estabas insoportable! ¡Por eso te lo prohíben!

—Bella —insistió la pequeña rubia, haciendo un adorable puchero, de esos que ni siquiera Bellatrix Black era capaz de resistir—, ¡tú eres la mejor de todas nosotras en la magia! ¡Solo tú puedes! Aunque no tienes varita pintaste a los elfos con esas manchas azules tan bonitas… ¡Sabes hacer de todo!

Bellatrix levantó una ceja. Se sintió halagada, porque Narcissa tenía razón. De las tres, ella era la mejor.

—Está bien; no te diré cómo se abre la caja. Solo te daré un dulce más, ¿de acuerdo?

Narcissa sonrió y asintió. En la caja de mamá aún había muchos dulces, lo que significaba muchos días por delante para convencer a su hermana mayor de enseñarle el secreto de la caja. Y la convencería. Estaba segura de ello.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Andrómeda cuando Narcissa se sentó a su lado comiendo un dulce—. Si mamá te ve con eso...

—¡No lo hará! ¡Bella me enseñó cómo esconderlo!—aseguró la pequeña, introduciendo todo el dulce en su pequeña boca—. ¿Ves? ¡Ya no está!

Ella rio. Aún con la desvergonzada mentira reflejándose en su rostro, Narcissa inspiraba una increíble ternura. Tal vez por eso a Andrómeda no le sorprendía la cantidad de veces que habían sido regañadas, ella y Bella, por algo que había hecho su hermana menor. Porque, de alguna manera, Narcissa siempre hallaba el modo de librarse de los problemas. Como la vez que rompió el florero de la abuela y le echó la culpa a un elfo. O cuando se manchó su vestido con jugo de calabaza, y lloró diciendo que había sido la loca de Bella quien lo había derramado sobre su bonita ropa. Sea como fuere, Cissy le hacía honor a la familia Black. No entendía como todos, Andrómeda incluyéndose, consentían cada uno de sus caprichos. Andrómeda no dudaba de que cuando Narcissa creciera, en Hogwarts no habría otra casa más perfecta para ella que Slytherin.

—Andrómeda —la llamó Narcissa con su voz chillona. Al voltear, no pudo evitar mirarla de manera extraña cuando notó que las mejillas y los bracitos de la rubia se habían manchado de motitas rojas, el mismo color que el dulce que comía—. ¡Tengo manchas! —gritó asustada y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Repentinamente, Narcissa terminó corriendo alrededor de la sala, sin importar cuántas veces Andrómeda intentaba sujetarla para revisarla. Andrómeda se estremeció al pensar que si sus padres llegaban a oír el llanto de Narcissa, y descubrían qué estaba ocurriendo, sin duda la castigarían…

Sin embargo, Narcissa no guardaba silencio y continuaba corriendo. En el momento en el que Andrómeda se cansó de perseguirla, fue cuando Bellatrix apareció bajando las escaleras. La sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande, que la otra enseguida entendió las cosas: aquel dulce definitivamente no provenía de la caja de mamá.

—¡Bellatrix! —gritó Narcissa, mirando con sus ojos llorosos a la culpable de sus manchas. Cuando la rubia se enojaba, se sonrojaba y su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro, justo en ese momento. Bellatrix, que al parecer había encontrado gusto en hacer enfurecer a su hermana menor, comenzó a carcajearse en cuanto la vio.

—¡Cissy, querida! —dijo, en un tono empalagoso que solía ocupar cuando se burlaba de los demás—. Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Eres una horrenda niña de colores Gryffindor!

Narcissa se detuvo, comprendiendo el insulto e intensificando su llanto. Entonces corrió hacia Bellatrix y comenzó a jalarle el cabello negro, dándole golpecitos y diciéndole lo fea que era, que le diría a mamá que había sido ella la que rompió la ventana del ático y que, definitivamente, la odiaba por intentar hacerla fea.

—¡Por eso yo soy la favorita! ¡Tú eres la fea!

—¡Eso te pasa por quererme usar para obtener dulces!

—¡Narcissa, Bellatrix, basta!

—Les diré a papá y a mamá que ustedes molestan a todo el mundo y las van a castigar y…

—¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?! ¡Niñas, no son unas asquerosas muggles para que se estén peleando así!

Aquella imponente voz las hizo callar. Druella, su madre salida de quién sabe dónde, las miraba enojada. Ella dio un repaso al estado desordenado de las tres, sobre todo a las manchas en el rostro de Narcissa. Resopló.

—Bellatrix, Andrómeda, están castigadas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bellatrix, furiosa—. ¡Es culpa de Narcissa! ¡Ella quería un dulce cuando no debía comer más!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —replicó Andrómeda, sin saber por qué había acabado en medio de esa riña.

—Silencio —ordenó Druella, y las niñas inmediato dejaron de protestar—. Dije que están castigadas, no me importa cómo sucedió. Ven, Cissy —Druella extendió sus manos y miró el rostro lloroso de su péquela y las manchas rojas—. Te quitaré esto. No puedo ver tu bonito rostro así. Y si quieres un dulce, pídemelo a mí. Ven, te daré uno ahora mismo. —Luego centró su mirada en sus hijas mayores y susurró—: Ustedes, suban a su habitación. No puedo creer que se aprovechen de su pequeña hermana.

Andrómeda y Bellatrix, con la boca abierta, miraron incrédulas como Druella tomaba de la mano a la menor y la conducía por el pasillo. Narcissa volteó su cabeza y las miró, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando eres la más pequeña de la familia no puedes desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad. Y Narcissa nunca dejó de hacerlo, ni siquiera muchos años después, cuando una guerra estalló y su familia se rompió.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡No importa lo que digan! ¡Los hermanos menores siempre son los más mimados! Ya, en serio. Imagen esto: tres hermanas, todas rondando edades aproximadas; las tres tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Imagino que las discusiones están cada día. Cada graaan día. Además, a Narcissa Malfoy siempre la he visto como una chica guapa, linda, coqueta. Toda una fémina que sabe su lindura y no duda en aprovecharla. La adoro. xD

Ahora, Kristy, mencionaste que no querías diminutivos, más dado que en el libro las hermanas se llaman así entre ellas, imagino que es un hábito de su infancia. Andrómeda fue a la única a la que no le agregué algún diminutivo a su nombre, puesto que no se conoce, jejeje. Así que, espero que esté bien :D

¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Regulus

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 3**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**III**

_Regulus_

Cuando esa mañana muy temprano Kreacher abre la puerta de la habitación, encuentra al amo Regulus sonriendo. El niño está sentado en esa diminuta silla adaptada para su tamaño y tiene la mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa de enfrente. Sus deditos se aferran a una pluma y sus brazos cubren el pergamino donde se encuentra trazando algo. Dibujos, supone el viejo elfo, porque el amo Regulus aún es muy pequeño para saber escribir. Y aunque sabe que no es de su incumbencia, mientras mira qué puede ordenar en una habitación ya ordenada, Kreacher no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. Porque el amo Regulus es diferente. Y por eso, Kreacher lo quiere.

—Buenos días —saluda el niño desde su asiento, y aparta unos segundos su mirada de aquel proyecto personal para darle a entender que ha notado su presencia en la habitación. De toda la familia, Regulus es quien más lo ve: es él quien ayuda a Kreacher a ordenar la alcoba y que, por propia voluntad, ha aprendido dónde debe dejar la ropa sucia, para que al elfo no le cueste tanto trabajo encontrarla.

—Buenos días —contesta al fin, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza—. ¿El amo Regulus desea desayunar? Kreacher puede preparar algo mientras su padre y su madre despiertan.

Deliberadamente, el elfo evita nombrar a Sirius, aunque Regulus no parece notarlo: ha empezado a golpear con la punta de la pluma su labio, un gesto que Kreacher ha visto cientos de veces hacer a Orión Black. Al parecer, aquello que ha obligado a Regulus a madrugar, se trata de algo serio. Tan serio como puede serlo para un niño de cinco años.

—No tengo hambre, gracias Kreacher —dice, y se nota su esfuerzo por componer la oración adecuadamente. Entonces, el niño vuelve a su pergamino y el elfo a sus labores, aunque lo mira de vez en cuando, pensando también en Sirius. Y aunque Kreacher tiene más años de los que recuerda, y aun más de los que alguno de sus jóvenes amos tendrán, no puede evitar sorprenderse de ver a dos hermanos tan diferentes.

Regulus se sienta para dibujar. Sirius se echa de panza sobre la alfombra y crea un pequeño campamento a su alrededor. El menos, tranquilo; el mayor, un torbellino de energía. Ambos criados por los mismos padres, pero amados de formas diferentes. Y aunque Sirius es más expansivo, eso también lo ha vuelto más caprichoso y orgulloso. Regulus a su corta edad ha desarrollado una personalidad más bien tranquila, aunque el elfo sabe (porque lo ha visto por muchas generaciones, porque es observador, y porque ve el brillo de admiración en los ojos del menor cuando observa al mayor), que en algún momento, Regulus querrá ser un mejor Black.

Entonces se oyen pasos apresurados por el pasillo, junto con una risa que aunque pretende ser discreta, fracasa miserablemente. Kreacher voltea hacia la puerta, contando los segundos en que tardará en entrar. Regulus se apresura a esconder su pergamino, porque ambos saben que Sirius ha despertado y que él será el primero a quien molestará.

Pero Kreacher no lo permitirá. Por el amo Regulus, está dispuesto a soportar las risotadas de Sirius cuando insiste en jalarle las orejas para atormentarlo. Por el pequeño amo, Kreacher es capaz de inclusive no mirarlo feo.

—¡Regulus! —grita, y parece que un torbellino entra a la habitación—. ¿Estás despierto? —Kreacher gruñe mientras levanta un calcetín, y Sirius lo nota. Observa al elfo, y tienen tanta aversión el uno por el otro, que es imposible no notarlo, a menos de que tengas cinco años y seas Regulus Black.

—No grites —dice Regulus desde su asiento, haciendo un puchero y con las manos cubriendo sus orejas—. Mamá y papá se enojarán.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, ignorando sus palabras, pero señalando aquello que Regulus se esfuerza en ocultar. El niño se sonroja y abraza su pergamino, pero Sirius ya encontró su primera diversión del día. En un aparente grito de guerra, se arroja contra su hermano, y empiezan a pelear. Regulus grita y Sirius mucho más, pero ninguno se detiene. Al final, y como era de esperarse, Sirius se las ingenia para conseguir el pergamino. Al mirar su contenido, el mayor abre su boca un momento, antes de soltarse a reír. Su risotada es grande y ocasiona que Regulus empiece a llorar.

Llegado a ese punto, Kreacher quiere intervenir, pero algo lo detiene repentinamente: Regulus aprieta sus pequeños puños y su labio inferior tiembla; entonces, la mesa, los vidrios y el pergamino, en las manos de Sirius, comienzan a moverse. Ante el grito del pequeño, una silla se cae y un montón de pergaminos comienzan a golpear a Sirius, quien solo atina a gritar y a correr fuera de la habitación. Regulus parpadea un instante, sin comprender que ha tenido un destello de magia accidental. Sin embargo, no tarda en hacerlo y empieza a reír, persiguiendo a Sirius por el mismo lugar por donde éste huyó.

Kreacher, con una escoba en la mano, mira la puerta abierta y oye los gritos de los hermanos por toda la casa. Entonces, un pergamino llega sus pies. Lo alza y descubre el dibujo que Regulus se ha empeñado tanto en ocultar: el amo se ha dibujo a sí mismo, a Sirius y a Kreacher en la fea cocina de Grimmauld Place, en una de esas veces cuando el elfo fue convencido por las caritas de borreguitos de los niños, para que les prepare, a escondidas de mamá, ese pastel de chocolate que tanto les gusta.

Entonces, Sirius vuelve a gritar. Es temprano y la casa se ha llenado de muchísimo ruido; Kreacher no quiere ni pensar en lo que su ama Walburga dirá (aunque ella misma sea más ruidosa que sus hijos juntos). Deja el pergamino arrugado sobre la mesa, masculla algo y sale de la habitación. Cuando por fin encuentra a los hermanos, estos están peleándose en el salón del tapiz familiar.

Chasquea los dedos, y separa con su magia a los dos, que enseguida empiezan a protestar. Sirius lo mira con esa expresión que augura una futura travesura (un sillón manchado o tal vez una vajilla rota) mientras que Regulus le hace un puchero tierno.

_Y el elfo recuerda el dibujo. _

A veces, solo por el pequeño amo Regulus, Kreacher está convencido de poder soportar aquella infantil locura un par de años más. Porque Kreacher quiere ver al amo Regulus volverse todo un Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Lo digo oficialmente: estoy enamorada de Regulus Black. XD Cuando empecé a escribir estas viñetas, pensé que Regulus sería quien más me costaría narrar, pero para mi sorpresa, escribir de él fue muy, muy sencillo. He descubierto que adoro a este personaje. ¡Gracias Kristy! Sin ti jamás lo habría descubierto.

Ahora, sobre esta viñeta... jajajaaj, no pude evitarlo. Regulus y Sirius son tan amodorables, que Kreacher no puede evitar soportarlos, con todo y lo infantil que pueden ser. Además, retratar esta relación... bueno, me ha encantado. Como hermano menor, siempre habrá que admires algo del mayor. Y creo que Regulus lo hacia hasta que Sirius decidió dejarlo todo atrás. Incluso en ese momento, pienso que Regulus siguió pensando en su hermano. ¿Quién sabe? Dicen que la sangre pesa más que el agua. D:

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, sus favoritos y sus reviews!**


	4. Bellatrix

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 4**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**IV**

_Bellatrix_

Sentada frente al espejo, Bellatrix bufó. La paciencia no era una de sus principales virtudes y, al parecer, su indomable cabello negro necesitaba mucho de ello. Miró su reflejo: allí estaban sus rasgos finos y hermosos. Durante los eventos importantes, había sido halagada cientos de veces por ello. Su madre y su padre estaban orgullosos de su belleza. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, Bellatrix no podía entender porque cuando miraba de soslayo y se encontraba con la imagen de Andrómeda leyendo mientras Narcissa le cepilla el cabello, todo en su estómago se revolvía.

No es como si tuviera celos de eso. Cissy había intentado cientos de veces cepillarle el cabello y Bellatrix le había gruñido el mismo número de veces. Finalmente, los valientes intentos de su hermana habían sido dejados de lado cuando Narcissa comprendió que hacerla razonar era una misión imposible, y que si su fantasía era dominar el más extraño cabello, siempre podía contar con Andrómeda. Después de todo, ellas eran casi idénticas. Sí, las diferenciaba el color de cabello y la mirada, pero para alegría de la menor de sus hermanas, Andrómeda tenía el mismo cabello que Narcissa se había propuesto arreglar.

Bellatrix apretó sus labios, frunciendo el ceño. A sus diez años, era absurdo comenzar a preocuparse por cosas como el cabello. A diferencia de Narcissa, que siempre había sido una niña muy vanidosa, Bellatrix se había concentrado más en su poder mágico y la importancia de la sangre. A diferencia de Andrómeda, que amaba la tranquilidad y la lectura, Bellatrix era escandalosa y llamativa.

Miró otra vez a sus hermanas. Ahora Cissy estaba sujetándole el cabello de Andrómeda con una media coleta, atándola con un hermoso listón de terciopelo que combinaba con sus ropas. Bellatrix no podía entender cómo era posible que su madre, su hermosa y caprichosa madre, hubiera tenido hijas tan diferentes, no solo en apariencia física. Ellas _realmente_ eran diferentes.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —preguntó Narcissa, ocasionándole un respingo. Sus hermanas habían terminado de arreglarse. No pudo evitar mirar a Andrómeda: su hermana, aunque físicamente parecidas, se veía mucho mejor. Realmente Narcissa había hecho un espléndido trabajo con su cabello. Andrómeda relucía.

—Se tardaron demasiado —reprochó, arrojando el cepillo con el que inútilmente había tratado de ordenar su cabello—. ¡No vamos a una cena o al callejón Diagon! ¡Solo vamos a visitar a los Lestrange!

—Hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre —dijo Narcissa, inflando su mejilla—. No tienes por qué estar aquí. Ve a tu habitación o con papá.

Bellatrix dio un pequeño grito histérico y se puso de pie, saliendo de la alcoba de Andrómeda, no sin antes azotar la puerta. Cissy chasqueó su lengua y colocó las manos en su cintura, mientras fruncía el ceño. Andrómeda, entonces, comenzó a reír con suavidad.

—Deja a Bella en paz por hoy, Cissy —pidió Andrómeda con suavidad. La rubia levantó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡No estaba de su lado!

—¡Pero si es ella la loca! ¿Acaso puedes darme una buena razón para que se haya enojado?

—Puedo dártela—contestó—: Rodolphus.

Andrómeda se incorporó, acercándose al espejo. Mientras fingía arreglar el cuello de su vestido, sonrió al ver cómo, a través del reflejo, Narcissa abría la boca y se sonrojaba. Su hermana, aunque pequeña, siempre había sido muy perspicaz en cuanto a _ciertos_ asuntos se trataba. Cuando Narcissa se cubrió la boca con sus pequeñas y blancas manos, Andrómeda supo que al fin había entendido.

—¿A Bella le gusta Rodolphus? —chilló emocionada, con sus mejillas coloreadas.

—¡Cissy! —reprendió de inmediato—. Bella no quiere que nadie se entere. Ni mamá ni papá saben, y se supone que nosotras tampoco, ¿lo entiendes?

Narcissa asintió, pero aún emocionada, siguió a Andrómeda al bajar por las escaleras. Pensándolo bien, Bellatrix había estado comportándose de una manera extraña, aunque ella lo había adjudicado a que en menos de dos meses, su hermana se iría a Hogwarts. Ahora, mirándola con detenimiento, se daba cuenta de que no era eso: justo como en ese mismo momento lo estaba, Bella no acostumbraba a mostrarse tan nerviosa. Por favor, su hermana era el epítome de la seguridad femenina.

—Te ves preciosa, Bella —dijo Cissy, a un lado de Andrómeda. Bellatrix la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Usualmente, aquella expresión era aterradora en el rostro de su hermana, pero esta vez parecía francamente sorprendida. Inclusive se sonrojó.

—Gracias —dijo, desviando la mirada y arrastrando las palabras.

Sin embargo, no todo fue como Bella lo había planeado: en cuanto llegaron a la mansión de los Lestrange, encontraron a Rodolphus echado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando. Rabastan era quien les daba la bienvenida. Y aunque Bellatrix se acercó a Rodolphus, éste simplemente le lanzó una mirada tan venenosa como la suya. Solo hasta que Andrómeda habló con Rodolphus, preguntándole con su firme voz qué le sucedía, fue cuando Bellatrix lo vio.

_Con Andrómeda, Rodolphus sonreía. _

_Con Andrómeda, Narcissa parecía tener más complicidad._

_Con Andrómeda… _

Bellatrix apretó sus puños. La visión de Andrómeda, tan parecida a ella pero a la vez tan diferente, era irritante. ¿Por qué todos parecían preferirla? ¿Por qué, cuando era Bella quien seguía y enorgullecía las normas de sus padres? ¿Por qué Rodolphus no le mandaba a Andrómeda una mirada furibunda? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, Andrómeda _tendría_ que ser mejor que ella?

_Rodolphus fue su primer amor, pero éste prefería a su hermana menor._

_Y aunque en ese momento no entendía el odio que sentía, Bellatrix jamás lo olvidó._

Quizá por eso, muchos años después, durante una noche tormentosa en Hogwarts, Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente cuando descubrió a Andrómeda junto a Ted Tonks.

_Traidora_, musitó a su hermana, con un brillo de rabia brillando en esos ojos, tan bellos como desquiciados. _Traidora, ahora lo pagaras todos. Serás la vergüenza de la familia y borrada del tapiz familiar. _

Y a veces, cuando Andrómeda encontraba refugio en los brazos de Ted, ella miraba el cielo mientras era invadida por la añoranza al recordar que alguna vez existió una versión cálida de su hermana, a la cual adoraba con intensidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Siempre he creído que Bella no tenía una personalidad "desquiciada" desde que era niña, sino que solo mostraba rasgos que, en el futuro, fueron los que lo llevaron a cometer tantas atrocidades. Lealtad. Amor. Pasión. Rencor. Algunos rasgos buenos o malos, pero que a fin de cuentas la llevaron a ser en un futuro quien fue. La relación que muestra con sus hermanas ha pasado por todo tipo de momentos, y creo que, de verdad existió alguien dentro de Bella que alguna vez fue una niña que amó a sus hermanas, pero que no pudo evitar sentir rencor hacia ellas, no por maldad, sino porque es parte de la naturaleza humana, simplemente.

Me gustó mucho escribir de Bella, sip, sip. xD ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Andrómeda

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 5**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**V**

_Andrómeda_

Narcissa aún estaba despierta, ocupada cepillando su largo cabello rubio, cuando Andrómeda entró a la habitación. Aunque pasaban de las diez de la noche, ella no había cerrado los ojos ni un minuto; la otra, por el contrario, tenía una expresión cansada, aunque avergonzada. Además, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Narcissa dejó su cepillo a un lado y se sentó en la cama, invitando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó Narcissa con suavidad. Andrómeda apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la rubia y asintió.

—Lo lamento… si Bellatrix estuviera aquí…

—Ey, yo también puedo alejar una pesadilla, aunque Bella dé más miedo —dijo, provocando una risa sincera.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

—Solo si me das un dulce mañana.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Narcissa gateó por la cama, acurrucándose debajo de la frazada, extendiendo sus brazos para que su hermana así lo hiciera. Andrómeda sonrió y se abrazó a su hermana, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que al ser la mayor, debía ser ella quien cuidara los sueños de Narcissa, sin embargo, las pesadillas que la habían despertado asustada los últimos meses parecían disiparse cuando se encontraba entre los brazos de sus hermanas. Sin embargo, Bellatrix se había ido a Hogwarts casi un año atrás, y ahora Andrómeda ya no podía meterse a hurtadillas a su habitación para esconderse debajo de las sábanas mientras Bellatrix fingía que dormía, aunque acariciando casualmente los cabellos de Andrómeda, porque sabía que eso conseguía tranquilizarla.

—Fue otra vez _esa_ pesadilla—musitó Andrómeda, cerrando los ojos cuando Narcissa apagó la vela que reposaba en la mesa de al lado—. Estabas tú y mamá… y había _muggles_ por todas partes. Y querían llevarnos, Cissy… querían que fuéramos al mundo muggle. ¿Te acuerdas cuando papá dijo que los muggles eran malos? No quiero que nos hagan nada…

—¡Nosotros somos más fuertes! —exclamó Narcissa, aunque su voz también parecía contener miedo—. Recuerda lo que mamá y Bella siempre dicen. ¡Que somos mejores y más fuertes! ¡Somos magos! ¡Los muggles no podrán hacernos nada ni quitarnos la magia!

—Lo sé, pero…

Andrómeda no completó su oración. Solo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, encontrando en la almohada aquel aroma dulzón que siempre adjudicó a su hermana menor. Sabía que por mucho que intentaran hacerlo, Narcissa y Bellatrix no podrían comprenderla; la primera, porque aún era muy pequeña; la segunda, porque tenía la suficiente autoconfianza para enfrentarse a un muggle.

_Aunque no es como si Andrómeda no pudiera enfrentarlos. _

—¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! ¡Andrómeda, despierta!

Unos suaves golpecitos en su estómago consiguieron que abriera sus ojos. Andrómeda no sabía en qué momento se quedó dormida ni tampoco por qué Narcissa había decidido usar una almohada como arma para despertarla, pero gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro con la frazada. No quería despertar para conseguirle algo dulce a su hermana.

—¡Andrómeda! ¡Mamá dice que despiertes! ¡Iremos al callejón Diagon!

Si Andrómeda hubiera estado la mitad de despierta de lo que estaba Narcissa, quizás aquello la hubiera emocionado. Sin embargo, cuando una hora más tarde se encontraban caminando Druella, su hermana y ella por todo el callejón, Andrómeda no podía evitar aferrarse con fuerza de la mano de su madre, por temor a perderse. Sabía que era una tontería tener miedo a ello por imaginarse que podría terminar en el mundo muggle, pero no podía controlarlo. Inclusive, ese temor se había incrementando cuando le preguntó a su mamá por qué, si eran mejores que los muggles, los magos necesitaban esconderse. Por supuesto, no volvió a preguntarlo: Andrómeda aún podía recordar la ira brillando en los ojos de su madre, diciéndole la peste asquerosa que eran los impuros.

—Bellatrix necesita un libro—dijo Druella, conduciendo a sus dos niñas a Flourish y Blotts. Andrómeda no se explicaba cómo, a pocas semanas de salir de su primer año en Hogwarts, su hermana necesitaba algo nuevo, pero su madre no parecía molestarse por ello.

Cuando llegaron a la librería, Andrómeda no esperaba ver a tanta gente. No sabía la razón, pero entendió, gracias a los fotógrafos y a los cuchicheos, que algo importante estaba ocurriendo. Su madre, también curiosa, se acercó a la multitud, preguntando qué ocurría. Una voz familiar la debió reconocer, porque alguien le contestó:

—Es el profesor Mordicus Egg. El que acaba de hacer un gran revuelo por su investigación.

Andrómeda quería acercarse para entender qué de ese profesor era tan interesante, pero su madre, que parecía saberlo todo, cargó a Narcissa entre sus brazos y apretó con fuerza la mano de Andrómeda, dispuesta a salir de allí. Al mirarla, por la forma en la que apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que mamá estaba enojada.

—Tonterías —murmuró Druella, intentando salir del lío de personas que había en la librería—. Dedicarle tanta importancia a unos… _asquerosos _muggles.

Andrómeda abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y, no sin sentir miedo, volteó hacia la multitud: mientras era arrastrada por la indignación de su madre, Andrómeda vio a un hombre mayor ser recibido por aplausos; entre sus manos tenía un libro que mostraba a todo el mundo, como si fuese el objeto más preciado de su vida.

—Sí —dijo el hombre, en una voz que Andrómeda apenas alcanzó a oír—. Definitivamente creo que los muggles tienen mucho miedo. No representan un peligro para nuestra sociedad, porque prefieren ignorarla. Todas las personas, inclusive nosotros, tememos a lo que no comprendemos.

—Profesor, ¿está diciendo que deberíamos darles a los muggles un acceso al mundo mágico?

El profesor sonrió amablemente mientras unía sus manos.

—Estoy diciendo que antes de tenerles miedo por lo que podrían realizar en nuestro mundo o intentar alejarlos de él, simplemente deberíamos darnos la oportunidad de conocer también su mundo. Como el nuestro, tiene aciertos… y fallas…

No pudo escuchar más, pero Andrómeda, que había tenido tanto tiempo miedo a los muggles, aquella breve oración le desconcertó; miró a Narcissa, acurrucada en los brazos de su madre, quien no paraba de decir que aquellas ideas tan asquerosas solo los llevarían la impureza.

_Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Andrómeda se preguntó: «¿De verdad los muggles eran tan malos?»._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla: <strong>

De acuerdo con "_Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_" el profesor Mordicus Egg, es el autor del libro "_La filosofía de lo terrenal: por qué los muggles prefieren no saber_" publicado en 1963, un año donde, aproximadamente, Andrómeda aún sería una niña. Pienso que, en una suerte de destino, Andrómeda escuchó una de sus primeras presentaciones y empezó a expandir su mundo al ver que otros tenían una visión diferente a la de su familia con respecto al mundo muggle.

Con esta viñeta, terminamos la etapa de infancia de los últimos de los Black. ;) ¡A continuación sigue la etapa de su estadía en Hogwarts! Jejejeje. ¡Muchas gracias!


	6. II Sirius

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 6**/15

**Una breve advertencia: **Slash.

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza <strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**VI**

_Sirius_

No era la primera vez que lo castigaban esa semana. De hecho, Sirius ya había perdido la cuenta de cuál vez era ésa. Aunque esta vez no había hecho nada. ¡Nada! No había hechizado al grasiento de Snape ni tampoco arrojó _algo_ de dudosa procedencia en la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¡Por Merlín, _solo_ se había quedado dormido en Transformaciones! ¿Por qué McGonagall _tenía_ que ser tan exagerada cuando, sin dudarlo, él era su alumno favorito? Además, ¿cómo no dormirse en una clase dónde Sirius ya lo sabía todo? ¡Era un animago! Uno ilegal, claro, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

—¡Me duelen los brazos!—gritó, aunque no había nadie en el pasillo para escuchar sus quejas. Sirius gruñó, rumiando mientras caminaba. ¿Por qué necesitaban tener la sala de trofeos limpia? Nadie nunca la visitaba. ¿Por qué la profesora lo había puesto a limpiarla? _De verdad_ que no era para tanto. Además, durante la clase ni siquiera había roncado ni babeado el libro. No es como si su descanso hubiera interrumpido algún momento importante.

Al pasar por una de las ventanas, Sirius se detuvo un momento y miró con atención: desde ese lugar, podía ver unas motitas volando alrededor del campo de quidditch. Aquellos debían ser James y los otros entrenando. Sirius debería estar allí, pero claro, el castigo había sido estratégicamente aplicado en un horario que le impidiera poder participar en él. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación, alegando a sí mismo que no tenía caso acudir a un entrenamiento que ya estaba por concluir, aunque la verdadera razón era que quería descansar.

El nudo de su corbata se fue deshaciendo mientras llegaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Para cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, luego de haber saludado a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común, Sirius ya se estaba desabotonando la camisa. Quizá debería transformarse en perro y dormir sobre la cama de Remus. Seguramente podría descansar mejor.

Su mente estaba explorando las distintas reacciones que Remus podría tener si lo sorprendía así, cuando abrió la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a una desordenada habitación. No obstante, Sirius no pudo hacer nada de lo que había planeado porque, en ese momento, descubrió a Remus sentado frente al pequeño escritorio que tenían allí. Y en realidad aquello no debería ser sorprendente, porque Lupin era el único que lo utilizaba. El problema radicaba en que _ésta_ debía ser la primera vez que Sirius lo veía _ocupándolo _de _esa_ manera.

Remus se había tensado. Desde la posición en dónde estaba, Sirius solo veía su espalda, pero sus ojos no miraban allí; su mirada en esos instantes estaba atrapada por la mano que descendía por debajo del escritorio, justo a la entrepierna de Remus. La misma mano que, momentos antes de que Sirius entrara a la habitación, se había estado moviendo silenciosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

_De pronto, todo el cansancio desapareció. _

—¿Por qué te detienes…? —preguntó Sirius, cerrando la puerta. Los hombros de Remus bajaron, al parecer soltando su respiración. Sirius rio al comprender que Remus debía estar avergonzado; tal vez pensó que habían sido James o Peter lo que habían entrado a la habitación.

—No seas idiota —dijo Remus. Su voz, al igual que su mano, temblaba. Sirius caminó a través la habitación y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, sin permitirle moverse del asiento. Se inclinó lentamente y entonces, la lengua de Sirius se encontró con el cuello de Remus. Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que la húmeda erección de Remus aún palpitaba ansiosa. Sirius bajó una de sus manos y con ella sujetó la palma del otro, instándole a continuar sus movimientos, aunque ahora con su compañía. Su mano libre levantó el rostro de Remus y cuando lo vio, con sus labios entreabiertos y esa maravillosa expresión de excitación, Sirius aumentó el ritmo de su mano, buscando al mismo tiempo su boca en un profundo beso que sabía dulce.

_Remus había comido chocolate, otra vez. _

Los suaves sonidos murieron ahogados en su garganta. El beso se volvió más demandante y las caricias más apremiantes. Sirius sintió cómo Remus se deslizaba en la silla cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. En cuestión de segundos, el orgasmo llegó, derramando el semen en las manos de ambos. Solo cuando se animó a alejarse, pudo ver cuán sonrojado estaba Remus mientras tomaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiarse.

—Si no querías que te descubrieran, debiste poner un hechizo de privacidad —dijo divertido cuando Remus se acomodó su ropa y le lanzó una mirada brillante.

—Como si con alguno de ustedes eso funcionara. Ni siquiera conocen el concepto de la privacidad —espetó Lupin, cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos. Por fin se había puesto de pie, y aunque aún sonrojado, ahora estaba frente a él. Desarreglado. Luciendo increíblemente. _Aquella era una tremenda injusticia. _

—Eso es falso. A mí me _encanta_ tener privacidad contigo. Como la de hace unos minutos. Como cuando me meto a tu cama cuando tengo los pies fríos.

—Eres imposible —dijo, intentando permanecer serio pero fallando estrepitosamente cuando comienza a reír avergonzado. No era la primera vez que Sirius lo había atrapado en medio de una paja, pero sí desde que eran pareja—. Comenzaré a arrojarte de la cama cada vez que lo intentes.

—¡Pero qué cruel eres! —murmuró, riéndose cuando atrajo a Remus hacia su cuerpo—. Yo, que me esforcé tanto en ayudarte hace un momento, porque se veía que estabas _sufriendo… _

—¿Podrías olvidarlo, por favor?

—Ey, ¿es mi culpa haber entrado en la habitación en el momento exacto?

—James tiene razón. Deberías quedarte como perro.

—¿Y perderme las _excitantes_ aventuras de Remus, el apasionado prefecto? Jamás.

—A veces eres insoportable.

Sirius rió y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, antes de susurrar:

—Sé que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Cuando pensé en un momento entre Sirius y Remus, sin duda pude haber escogido muchos otros; sin embargo, más allá de eso, la intimidad que tienen como pareja, pensé que era lo que los distinguía en particular. De alguna manera, una personalidad como la de Sirius, junto con una timidez de Remus, en un momento así me encanta. No quise exagerarlo, y de ninguna manera pienso que se trate de algo raro, dado que son adolescentes y estamos en la edad de la aventura xD. Aun así, me pareció muy tierno, no sé por qué. Kristy, espero que te guste ese momento de esta querida pareja. :D

¡Gracias! :D


	7. II Narcissa

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 7**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

P

**VII**

_Narcissa _

Odiaba Herbología.

Lo supo durante su primer desayuno en Hogwarts, luego de que el profesor Slughorn pasara a su lado, otorgándole su horario de clases. Narcissa solo tuvo que observarlo una vez para entender que prácticamente ya estaba condenada con ello. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo, donde unos asientos más allá, Andrómeda platicaba con su amiga. Hasta ese momento, Narcissa no había tenido interés alguno en las clases de sus hermanas ni cuáles eran sus calificaciones, pero ahora comenzaba a inquietarle por primera vez. Si alguna de ellas era excepcionalmente buena en una materia (o en todas, como seguramente lo eran), sus padres no esperarían menos de ella. Aun así, de solo imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer en Herbología…

Narcissa suspiró y miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con su compañera de habitación. La menor de la familia Burke, Anne, tenía un rostro redondo enmarcado por un largo y ondulado cabello claro. Narcissa, claro, opinaba que se vería mejor sin tanto cabello cayéndole en la cara, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo porque de aquella chica tenía amplias manos, a diferencia de las suyas, que eran delgadas y delicadas. Y tal vez si hacia una amistad con ella, podría convencerla de trabajar juntas en Herbología, y así lograr que Burke sujetara las cosas que Narcissa, definitivamente, no iba a tocar.

Después de un minuto meditándolo, mientras veía las manos de la chica moverse de un plato a otro, Anne se percató del escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometida. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Narcissa, y a su parecer no era para menos; la belleza de la familia Black era ampliamente conocida, no solo en Slytherin. Y Narcissa, con esos rasgos suaves y esa melena rubia cayéndole por los hombros de manera clásica, no se parecía físicamente a sus hermanas, pero al igual que ellas, era un ejemplo de elegancia natural.

—¿Te sucede algo? —se animó a preguntar Anee, mirando el plato de Narcissa. Aún no había terminando de desayunar.

—No, no —dijo ella rápidamente, esbozando una de sus brillantes sonrisas mientras recogía un mechón de su cabello rubio para colocarlo detrás de su oreja—. Solo estoy nerviosa. Herbología es nuestra primera materia y las plantas no se encuentran en mis principales habilidades.

—No te preocupes —dijo Anee, animada—. Si gustas, podemos trabajar juntas. No sé qué es lo que precisamente vamos a hacer, pero he cultivado varias plantas. No puede ser tan difícil.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Narcissa y cuando la otra asintió, dijo—: Muchas gracias.

A pocos metros de ella, Bellatrix soltó una estruendosa carcajada que las asustó. Ambas chicas, al igual que otros alumnos, voltearon a verla. Bellatrix, no obstante, miraba únicamente a su hermana, y nadie –a excepción de ella– podía comprender la razón por la que sus ojos brillaron tan orgullosos. Narcissa suspiró, sabiendo que acababa de ser descubierta usando a una compañera, así que buscó a Andrómeda también. Ella en ese momento se estaba levantando, seguramente para dirigirse a su primera clase, aunque ahora no lucía su bonita sonrisa.

—Black —dijo Anne, mirándola—. Tenemos que ir a clases. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —respondió, tomando su bolso, aunque mordió su labio inferior.

En invernadero número uno de Hogwarts no contaba con especies de plantas peligrosas. Los nuevos, al parecer, se encargaban de proporcionar al colegio las especies más básicas para las clases de pociones. Aun así, después de haber colocado en su mano los guantes de piel de dragón, Narcissa seguía creyendo que sería la peor de sus materias.

—La _Descurainia Sophia _debe ser tratada con mucho cuidado —dijo una bruja regordeta. Según Bella, la Pomona Sprout tenía pocos años de ser profesora en Hogwarts—. Sus cualidades curativas son importantes y, además, si se recoge en luna llena puede ser utilizada en la poción Multijugos, que permite cambiar de apariencia a aquel que la bebe.

Narcissa miró las semillas que estaban frente a Anne y ella. La explicación parecía ser bastante lógica y hasta impresionante, pero ella, ensuciándose las manos con tierra…

—La tierra que les di ha sido tratada especialmente para albergar estas semillas. Permitirán que su crecimiento sea sano, pero la parte más importante viene al momento de plantarlas. Recuerden ser pacientes. Son valiosas. —Entonces, la profesora comenzó a mirar a todos sus alumnos. Narcissa cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que a continuación venía. Ni siquiera se sorprendió, pero casi sollozó cuando escuchó a la mujer pronunciar—: Señorita Black, venga a mi lado. Usted será la primera en hacerlo.

Anne le lanzó una mirada de ánimo cuando Narcissa suspiró y comenzó a andar. No podía creer que el primer día de clases sería avergonzada frente a toda la clase. Si sus hermanas llegaran a enterarse…

—Es muy sencillo, no se preocupe —dijo con amabilidad la profesora mientras le entregaba una pequeña palita—. Solo tiene que abrir una serie de surcos sobre la tierra y colocar las semillas —explicó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, con todas las miradas sobre ella—. Asegúrese de colocar bien la tierra y agregar lo justo de agua.

Aún nerviosa, Narcissa lo hizo. Sin embargo, a medida que lo hacía, aquello comenzaba a hacerse más fácil. Narcissa sonrió, dándose cuenta de que el dulce aroma que dejaban tanto las semillas como las plantas a su alrededor comenzaban a tranquilizarla. Además, mirando con atención, se percató de que había muchas flores hermosas. Y a ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas bellas.

—¡Muy bien hecho, señorita Black! Tiene un don natural para la Herbología—aseguró la profesora—. ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! —Narcissa la miró sorprendida y aun sonreía cuando regresó a su lugar, con Anne esperándola, muy animada.

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, Black! —exclamó entusiasmada. Narcissa se dio cuenta de que lo decía con sinceridad, y por un instante se sintió mal de haber querido utilizar a su favor a aquella chica. Entonces, decidió que tal vez no sería mala idea ser amigas _de verdad. _

—Gracias por tu ayuda —murmuró—. Llámame Narcissa.

Anne Burke asintió. Y muchos años después de eso, Narcissa Malfoy seguiría plantado _Descurainia Sophia _exclusivamente para su mejor amiga de Hogwarts, que trabajaba en San Mungo.

_Tal vez no odiaba la Herbología, después de todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Cuando pienso en Narcissa siendo adulta, siempre me la he imaginado como una de esas mujeres que cultivan rosas y todo tipo de plantas bonitas en un jardín soberbio y así xD. Sin embargo, al pensarlo con detenimiento, creo que no fue criada para tocar la tierra xDDDD. Así que, viendolo así, creo que tal vez tenía un poco de asco por Herbología, pero descubrió que era buena en eso, y aunque se ensuciara un poco las manos, podría hacer cosas bonitas. ¿Quién sabe? Anne Burke es, obviamente, un personaje original. Me parece que aunque Narcissa tratara de manipularla de primera impresión, le pasó lo mismo que con la Herbología: le terminó agradando mucho. Eh, la primera impresión a veces no es la más importante. Jejejeje. ¡Gracias!


	8. II Regulus

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 8**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**VIII**

_Regulus_

Después de pasar dos veces por la entrada principal del castillo y tres veces por el cuarto piso, Regulus maldijo por lo bajo. No podía creer que _de verdad_ estuviera buscando a dos niños de segundo año, que habían decidido hacer una apuesta para explorar el castillo. Como prefecto de Slytherin, Regulus sabía que existían obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. Sin embargo, cuando la insignia llegó a su casa durante las vacaciones, enorgulleciendo a sus padres, nadie nunca le especificó que sería la _niñera_ de un par de adolescentes sin una pizca de cerebro. Si el profesor Slughorn se enterara…

Regulus detuvo su caminata un momento y suspiró. Si el profesor Slughorn lo descubriera, lo primero que haría sería descubrir el apellido de aquellos dos chicos, evitándoles un castigo si le convenía relacionarse con ellos. Quizá debería hablar con la profesora McGonagall; al menos ella podría ponerles a limpiar los trofeos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Regulus se percató de dónde estaba. Dudaba mucho que la enfermería fuera uno de los destinos turísticos más populares de Hogwarts a mitad de la noche, pero aun así decidió verificar. Con un poco de suerte, quizás encontraría a los dos niños escondidos y llorando en un rincón, asustados por su travesura. Con un poco de suerte…

—¿Está todo bien?

Una voz. Suave, amable e inclusive cálida. Una voz que Regulus conocía perfectamente, pero que hasta ese momento, solo había escuchado en la lejanía o en situaciones poco coherentes. Justo como ésa. Giró sobre sus talones y no se sorprendió cuando descubrió, a pocos pasos de distancia y saliendo de la enfermería, a Remus Lupin. El muchacho venía muy abrigado, y parecía cansado y enfermo, no solo por las enormes ojeras que resaltaban en su piel pálida, sino también por su mirada. Había demasiada tristeza en esos ojos que su dueño parecía ya no querer cargar.

—Todo bien—contestó al fin, pero ni él ni Remus se animaron a moverse. Era como si cada uno estuviera acechando los pasos del otro.

Por inercia, Regulus desvió la vista hacia la ventana. La luna de aquella noche no se veía a causa de las nubes, pero pronto recordó que no había luna llena. Cuando regresó su mirada, descubrió la sonrisa llena de resignación de Remus. Entonces entendió que entre ellos, al menos en ese momento, no hacían falta las palabras. Porque con aquella inocente acción, Regulus se había delatado ante el Gryffindor. Lupin _sabía _que Regulus _conocía _su secreto. Aunque, claro, para el menor de los Black, aquello era tan obvio como para todo Hogwarts las idioteces de Sirius.

—No voy a hacerte daño —musitó Remus, usando su mano para sujetar con fuerza la capa que la cubría y que Regulus reconoció, porque era la misma que su hermano había comprado el verano pasado. Desvió su mirada, preguntándose, y no por primera vez, qué tenía aquel licántropo que atraía tanto a Sirius.

—¿En la enfermería había dos chicos? —preguntó en voz baja. Remus ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, quizás sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema—. Estoy buscándolos. Escaparon de Slytherin hace algunas horas.

—No hay nadie —dijo negando con cabeza. Remus suspiró, y Regulus casi sonrió al reconocer la expresión de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a tener problemas por las aventuras de otros. Realmente, Sirius, Potter y Pettigrew debían darle muchos dolores de cabeza—. ¿Has intentando buscarlos en las cocinas?

—¿Disculpa?

—Es solo que —comenzó a explicar Remus, con esa eterna sonrisa que Regulus veía siempre que iba a la biblioteca y encontraba al Gryffindor estudiando—, bueno, a estas horas es fácil acceder a las cocinas y pedirles algún postre a los elfos.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, aunque no fue incómodo. Ésta debía ser la primera conversación _real_ que mantenía con Lupin, aunque no es como si hubiera deseado tenerla en algún momento de su vida. Era simplemente que Regulus era observador, y como tal, existían cosas que no podía dejar de lado.

—No sé dónde están las cocinas —admitió en voz baja. Remus se acercó con cuidado, y solo cuando estuvo a su lado, Black pudo notar una cicatriz que cruzaba su cuello.

—Puedo llevarte, si gustas. —Al verlo dudar, Lupin añadió—: Aunque si te sientes incómodo…

—Está bien —aceptó, pero fue todo cuanto dijo.

Ambos caminaron en el más absoluto de los silencios. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el murmurar de un fantasma o de los retratos. A veces, las armaduras cambiaban de posición, pero en realidad no había nada que les hiciera creer que estaban juntos. Regulus, después de todo, nunca se había caracterizado por ser hablador. Era firme y concreto. Las palabras emergían de sus labios únicamente cuanto tenían que hacerlo. Por eso, cuando bajaban por las escaleras, y escuchó la temerosa, y hasta cierto punto comprensible pregunta de Lupin, él se limitó a decir:

—Si me interesara contar tu secreto, todo Hogwarts ya lo sabría en este momento.

Regulus no aclaró desde qué momento lo sabía, ni tampoco que, en realidad, lo detestaba un poco junto con el resto de los Gryffindor. Porque era como si le hubieran quitado a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, si de verdad era así, ¿por qué entonces no lo decía? Bastaba con mencionar al mundo que Lupin era un licántropo y todo, _todo_, se vendría abajo para él…

—Es aquí —dijo Remus, alzando su varita. El suave _lumos_ que brillaba en la punta de ésta, hizo que su rostro quedara más expuesto. Regulus observó esos ojos claros, tan irritantemente honestos—. Solo necesitas rascar la pera y así podrás pasar.

Regulus estaba por hacerlo, pero Remus lo interrumpió al preguntar: —¿Por qué tú y Sirius no se hablan…? ¿Es por qué me tiene como amigo?

—Ustedes no son amigos —respondió Regulus, haciéndole notar al otro con el tono de su voz que sabía que ellos eran pareja. Remus se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada—. Aunque no es por eso. Es porque así lo ha querido Sirius. —Alzó la mano y comenzó a rascar la pera. Cuando ésta se convirtió en la manija de la puerta, la sujetó y miró a Remus de soslayo—. Gracias.

Remus entendió que eso era una despedida. Sonrió sinceramente y asintió.

—Gracias a ti. Espero que tengas suerte y los encuentres.

Cuando Lupin se alejó por el pasillo, Regulus lo siguió con la mirada. Sería tan fácil destruirlo. Sería tan sencillo _alejarlo_ de su hermano… pero Regulus, por mucho que lo detestara, jamás haría algo que dañara profundamente a Sirius.

_Quizá por eso, Regulus prefería el silencio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Autora al habla:<em>**

**¿**Ya había dicho que me encantó escribir de Regulus? xD Pues, vale, aquí lo confirmo. Vamos, estoy segura de que Regulus sabía que Remus era un licántropo, pero por el cariño que le tenía a Sirius, no decía nada. ¿Quién sabe? Igual y en el fondo, solo un poquito, le agradara Remus. Y yo adoro a Regulus. He dicho. xD ¡Muchas gracias!


	9. II Bellatrix

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 9**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**IX**

_Bellatrix_

Temblando, Bellatrix se incorporó mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios resecos. Sentía una diminuta gota de sudor resbalar por su sien. Su desordenado cabello cayó hacia el frente y, durante sólo un instante, éste cubrió sus hermosas facciones. Bajo la luz de la luna de aquella medianoche, Bella parecía un extraño fantasma recordando la razón de su muerte y que ahora, al haberla encontrado, podía buscar una venganza.

Durante varios segundos, nada se escuchó. Bella miró al suelo y se agachó, levantando la varita que momentos atrás había perdido a causa de un hechizo de desarme. Cuando sintió la madera calentarse bajo la yema de sus dedos, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Una ráfaga de rabia inundó cada pedazo de su cuerpo, provocando que sus labios temblaran y sus ojos brillaran con algo más que odio: sentía humillación.

—Perdiste —afirmó con orgullo una fémina voz. Al levantar la mirada, Bellatrix se encontró con Natalie Frobisher, de Gryffindor, que sonreía con algo que parecía ser alivio—. Ahora los de Slytherin tendrán que cumplir con su parte del trato.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos. Natalie era su rival desde el día en el que la Gryffindor decidió humillarla en Transformaciones, aunque ésta era la primera vez que ambas se enfrentaban en un duelo mágico por el campo de quidditch. En realidad, a Bellatrix le daba exactamente lo mismo qué equipo obtenía la posibilidad de alargar los entrenamientos en la tarde. Lo único que ella quería era ver a Frobisher avergonzada. Sin embargo, aquella fea muchacha que era una _sangre sucia_, al parecer era algo más que buena en Transformaciones: también sabía hacer hechizos poderosos. _Muy poderosos._

—Black… ¿Me estás escuchando? —musitó Natalie, mirándola con precaución: Bellatrix tenía fama de histérica y, aunque le hubiera ganado, no tenía ánimos de hacerla enojar. Pero, sin importar que ello estuviera en su mente, se comenzó a preocupar. Bellatrix continuaba en esa extraña posición, luego de que la hubiera derrotado: con el rostro agachado, mirando hacia su varita y temblando, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello, sin saber por qué, le provocó un intenso escalofrío en su columna.

—Maldita _sangre sucia _—pronunció Bella, levantando al fin su rostro. Había algo desquiciado en sus ojos que obligó a Natalie a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, mientras volvía a alzar su varita, lista para defenderse.

—Espera, Black, esto se ha terminado —masculló ella, frunciendo su ceño—.¡Te desarmé! ¡Eso era todo!

Pero Bellatrix no la escuchó porque lo único que podía sentir era furia mientras su mente le recordaba, una y otra vez, todas esas enseñanzas que sus padres le dijeron desde que era un bebé en la cuna: _los sangre sucia son inferiores, no deberían existir, los hijos de muggles son una peste, una desgracia… son lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a nuestro mundo… _

—¿Black?

—_¡Bombarda! _

_Bellatrix escuchó un grito de dolor._

_Poder. Le gustaba el poder._

* * *

><p>Andrómeda, caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala común, no podía dejar de apretar sus manos. Bella aún no regresaba y ya habían pasado varias horas. No podía creer que su hermana no le hubiera dicho que iba a tener un duelo. ¡No podía creer que <em>iba<em> a tener un duelo! Sí, durante esos años en Hogwarts, Bellatrix había demostrado que era una mujer con la que no había que enfrentarse, pero todo quedaba hasta allí; riñas, palabras, incluso algunas bromas pesadas, pero nunca enfrentamientos ilegales a media noche. Nunca peleas en las que alguien podría salir herido.

_Hasta ese momento._

—¿Andrómeda?

Ella volteó y casi creyó sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y de enojo allí mismo cuando vio a Bella ingresar a la sala común. Corrió hacia su hermana y solo cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros de ella, se atrevió a frenar bruscamente. La ropa de Bellatrix estaba llena de polvo y en su mejilla lucía un diminuto rastro de sangre, aunque ella misma no parecía tener ninguna herida en ningún lado. Lucía diferente, aunque era difícil precisar por qué. Simplemente no parecía ser la Bella que la defendía de sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad perturbaba era su sonrisa. Había cierta malicia en ella, así como también el rastro de un orgullo recientemente aumentando.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —murmuró Andrómeda, acercándose unos pasos. Tocó el brazo de su hermana y al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ésta en realidad no estaba mirándola: parecía más ocupada recordando—. ¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos Cissy y yo?!

Bella tocó la mano de su hermana, interrumpiéndola. Su sonrisa aumentó.

—La derroté, Andrómeda. ¡La derroté!

—¡Bellatrix! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la _sangre sucia. _De todos aquellos que solo son una basura en este mundo.

Como si hubiese dicho algo que la quemara, Andrómeda la soltó y dio un respingo hacia atrás. La observó desconcertada. Aún miraba a esa extraña versión de su hermana, cuando se animó a preguntar:

—Por Merlín, Bella… ¿qué le hiciste a esa Gryffindor?

—Le di su merecido, Andrómeda. Lo que se merecen todos los _sangre sucia. _Nosotros somos quienes tenemos el poder.

_Poder, poder. _

_Los sangre limpia somos poderosos, Bella. _

—¡Bellatrix! ¿Dónde está esa chica? —preguntó Andrómeda, mirando dudosa hacia la puerta de su sala común. Bella simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—En donde debe de estar.

Horas después, alterados por los retratos del castillo, los profesores encontrarían a Natalie Frobisher desmayada, con el brazo roto, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Al preguntarle qué había ocurrido, ella insistiría que fue una travesura lo que la hirió, pero Andrómeda, que a partir de entonces vería una sonrisa diferente en los labios de su hermana cada mañana en el Gran Comedor, sabía toda la verdad.

_Que ese fue el día en el que Bellatrix comenzó a cambiar._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Este capítulo en particular quería abarcarlo desde un momento en el que pienso, Bellatriix se "quebró" por decirlo de alguna manera. Una persona, que es tan desquiciado como Bella, no simplemente nace así. Se va formando y criando, hasta que llega un momento donde todo eso estalla y empieza a tornarse de manera distinta, donde todo colapsa y lo único que queda es simplemente reunir esos pedazos destrozados, a veces para mal. Creo que fue en Hogwarts donde Bellatrix se dio cuenta de cuánta fuerza y atracción ejercía sobre ella el poder. En serio este es uno de los personajes más interesantes sobre los cuáles he querido escribir. Jejeje. Gracias. :)


	10. II Andrómeda

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 10**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**X**

_Andrómeda_

—No te muevas.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Andrómeda obedeció. No debió hacerlo porque eso implicaba, inclusive desde ese momento, darle la espalda a toda la fuerte educación que le habían dado desde la cuna. Sin embargo, lo que sentía empezaba a escaparse de su control, justo como ahora. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse; no tenía sentido que _él_ descubriera cuán grande el efecto que tenía en ella. Andrómeda no quería que Tonks entendiera que un día, sin que ella lo planeara, su corazón había dado un vuelco dentro de su pecho cuando él, sin algún motivo aparente, decidió mirarla durante una reunión de prefectos.

La respiración de Andrómeda se aceleró ligeramente cuando escuchó cómo, en medio de ese inquietante silencio, Ted se quitó su capa y caminó hacia ella en un ritmo lento, pero firme. Andrómeda sabía que bastaba con moverse para preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Más bien, _no quiso hacerlo_. Aunque no solía confiar en su instinto, esta vez lo hizo; algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era obedecer a Tonks.

—Solo un momento más. No te desesperes, por favor —susurró Ted. Aunque su voz era apenas un suspiro, Andrómeda la escuchó con tanta facilidad que le hizo preguntarse qué tan cerca se encontraba de ella. Entonces escuchó un sonido cerca de su oído. En un principio, creyó que se trataba de un zumbido, pero enseguida comprendió que en realidad era un aleteo rápido. Frunció el ceño y un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando un desagradable aroma floto hasta ella. Un segundo después, Ted corrió y atrapó entre su capa lo que fuera que estuviera revoloteando en su espalda.

—¿Qué…? —Andrómeda no pudo completar su oración. Cuando volteó, se encontró a un sonriente Ted luchando con el pequeño bulto que se había vuelto su capa. Lo que fuera que estuviera volando cerca de ella, en ese momento luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la prisión de tela bajo la cual había sido sometido.

—Es un Doxy—aclaró Ted al ver la, seguramente, desconcertada expresión de Andrómeda—. Cuando diste la vuelta por los invernaderos, vi que estaba colgando en tu capa. No podía dejar que te mordiera, y no te imaginaba corriendo hacia la enfermería. Me disculpo si te asusté.

Andrómeda levantó su rostro, sintiendo cómo su cabello caía hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tonks, y en ese momento, con la luz tenue de la mañana cayendo sobre sus cabellos, lucía más rubio y hasta sonrojado. Aquello debía ser ridículo. Sobre todo porque el Doxy dentro de la capa de Ted no dejaba de luchar.

—Gracias —respondió ella, desviando su mirada. No era la primera ni la tercera vez en esa semana—. Quizás deberíamos deshacernos de eso….

Ted bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Al parecer, se había olvidado del Doxy.

—Creo que bastará con dejarlo libre —dijo, acercándose a una de las ventanas y sacudiendo su capa. La criatura salió volando, pero Andrómeda podría jurar que el Doxy tuvo el descaro de mirarlos, mover de un lado a otro sus manos, y mostrarles la lengua antes de irse volando. Ted debió notarlo también, porque comenzó a reírse de buena manera.

—Te odia —aseguró Andrómeda, cerrando su puño sobre su uniforme, pero aun así acercándose a él—. Quizás decida hacer una invasión en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—Aunque me hubiera amenazado con crear una colonia de Doxis en mi cama, no habría podido hacerle algo —admitió él de buen humor, recargándose de espaldas en la pared—. Me temo que no podría matar ni a un insecto ni aunque lo intentara de verdad.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ello —dijo Andrómeda, sonriendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había comenzando a hacerlo.

—Lo hago. Sobre todo en las noches, cuando hay una araña en mi cama y trato de alejarla con una almohada.

Andrómeda levantó una ceja.

—No sé si estás burlando de ti mismo o simplemente me estás mintiendo.

—No te mentiría —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que pudiera responderle, Andrómeda escuchó unos pasos acompañados de los cuchicheos de una conversación. Instintivamente, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Ted para mirar a su alrededor. Si Narcissa llegase a enterarse….

Ted carraspeó. Andrómeda lo volteó a ver, con la sensación de miedo aún reflejándose en sus pupilas. No obstante, aquello no se comparó con la mirada dolida que el Hufflepuff le dirigió. Andrómeda pronto comprendió por qué: se había alejado, demostrándole que realmente le preocupaba que la vieran con él. _Con un Hufflepuff. Con un sangre sucia. _

—Tonks…

—Tengo clases —musitó el muchacho, sonriéndole con tristeza—. Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez, Black.

Andrómeda no lo detuvo. Y Ted nunca miró hacia atrás.

Dos semanas después de eso, volvió a encontrarse cerca de Ted en una nueva reunión de prefectos. Estaban, junto con los capitanes de los equipos quidditch, intentando acomodar los entrenamientos de tal modo que ninguna casa se metiera en problemas con otra.

Pero Andrómeda no estaba escuchando. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, ver a Tonks tan decidido en hacer el arreglo más justo para todos los equipos le parecía más interesante. El muchacho movía sus manos, señalaba las fechas, aceptaba las bromas. Era tan amable y expansivo que casi dolía verlo.

—Cuatro horas a la semana por equipo. No más —dictaminó uno de los prefectos, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, inclusive los capitanes. Andrómeda suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir comportándose así, sobre todo cuando era obvio para ella misma lo que sentía por Tonks.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy —dijo cuando Ted pasó a su lado. Andrómeda bajo su rostro, pensando que el muchacho seguiría caminando, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

—Hay mucha gente —susurró.

—Tonks, lo siento, yo…

—No, está bien —dijo y le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas—. En realidad, lo entiendo. Sé cómo funciona el mundo, Andrómeda. En especial el mundo mágico.

—Lo siento… —repitió.

—No es tu culpa esto. Pero… ¿Tú quieres intentarlo? —preguntó en voz baja—. Esto… _nosotros. _A pesar de todo y de quién soy yo, ¿te gustaría….?

Andrómeda, sonrojada, asintió. Ted se rascó la mejilla nervioso y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Te gustaría vernos en la biblioteca a la hora del té?

—A esa hora no hay nadie allí.

Ted rió.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Andrómeda y Ted deben ser una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el mundo mundial junto con los Hitchens. Sencillamente, que Andrómeda tuviera la valentía suficiente para darle la espalda a su familia y a todo lo que ella era por estar con Ted... vamos, qué hermoso. Increíblemente irresistible para una cursilona como lo soy yo. xD Al igual que con Bella, yo no creo que Andrómeda naciera con sus ideas claras, sino que a medida que fue creciendo, fue cambiando, y más grande cambió ocurrió cuando se enamoró de Ted. Por cierto, quiero hacer notar mi odio hacia J.K. cada vez que recuerdo que dejó a Andrómeda y a Ted solos. :(

Y aquí nos quedamos con la adolescencia de los Black y nos vamos a la cofmasacreBlackcof etapa de adultez y, por ende, las últimas cinco viñetas de esta historia, :D ¡Gracias!


	11. III Sirius

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 11**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza <strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**XI**

_Sirius_

Hacía frío.

Tenía hambre.

Estaba asustado.

Nunca antes había estado tan _aterrado_.

Sirius cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, sintiendo cómo la piel de sus manos se lastimaba contra la afilada roca del suelo. Aunque intentaba acomodarse, era imposible. Cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que éste fuera, parecía haber sido diseñado para herirlo. Acurrucándose en posición fetal, intentó no pensar sin éxito alguno. Unas gruesas lágrimas abandonaron sus párpados cuando pensó en Remus, en James, en Harry, en Lily y en todo lo que se había quedado atrás.

_Orgullo, diversión, honor, pureza, gloria. _

Ya no quedaba nada. Encerrado en las cuatro paredes de esa tétrica habitación que parecía todo menos eso, Sirius comprendió que ni toda la magia del mundo conseguiría sacarlo de ese lugar. Sus fuerzas estaban mermando y, sin importar cuántas veces había rasgado las paredes y los suelos hasta destrozarse las manos, no encontraría una forma de escapar de ese lugar. _Estaba acabado._

Temblando, una capa de sudor lo envolvió. Conocía los síntomas, porque no era la primera vez que los padecía: sabía que el hambre y la sed, la locura, el odio y el dolor, pronto se transformarían en una pesada fiebre que le arrancaría delirios y palabras sin sentido alguno. Y por más que intentara luchar contra ello, sería peor porque las emociones fuertes, las que luchaban, las que intentaban salir a la luz en aquella miserable oscuridad, eran las que más llamaban a los dementores, los guardias de Azkaban.

Sirius nunca pensó que su vida terminaría en prisión. Muerto, desterrado, luchando, pero nunca en Azkaban. Ahora, si le dieran a escoger su vida, preferiría cualquiera menos ésa. Muchas veces había escuchado sobre cuán terrible era la prisión, pero solo hasta ahora, viviéndolo en carne propia, por fin entendía los horrores que le eran adjudicados a tan tenebroso lugar.

_Porque en Azkaban solo había espacio para el dolor. _

Sin embargo, ¿para qué salir de allí? Aún si evitaba el dolor de la prisión, todavía quedaría el de su vida o, cuanto menos, lo que quedaba de su antigua vida: Sus mejores amigos estaban muertos, uno lo había traicionado y Remus… _su Remus, _¿qué habría sido de él? Lo odiaba, seguramente. Además, ¿cómo estaría sin el apoyo de ellos? Remus no tenía ningún lado al cual ir, y tampoco podía ir por allí pidiendo trabajo. Su condición de hombro lobo lo limitaba. Y él, que había prometido estar siempre apoyándolo, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de cumplir esa promesa.

La fiebre aumentó. Podía decirlo porque, por más que intentaba abrir los ojos, no lo conseguía. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sollozaba, aunque sus lamentos quedaban perdidos con los muchos otros de ese lugar. Pronto, como era de esperarse, sintió un escalofrío que se volvió un golpeteo interminable de dolorosos momentos llenos de agonía: al parecer, finalmente había llamado la atención de los dementores.

Una figura encapuchada se dirigió a su cuerpo acurrucado en una esquina. Unas frías túnicas negras rozaron su cuerpo flemático y, de pronto, Sirius sintió una opresión en su pecho: recordó cientos de escenas, todas momentos de su vida, donde pareció que la sonrisa de sus labios se desvanecería para siempre: _la última pelea con sus padres; su madre Walburga, gritándole lo avergonzada que estaba de él, su padre, Orión, evitándolo para siempre; Regulus mirándolo con indiferencia desde la mesa de Slytherin, rodeado de esos dos estudiantes que años más tarde se volverían mortífagos; su cara de desconcierto cuando entendió que Remus era un licántropo; la noche en la que escuchó que Voldemort iba tras James y Lily; la casa destrozada de los Potter; sus amigos muertos; Harry llorando en los brazos Hagrid mientras éste recitaba la orden de Dumbledore de llevarlo a casa de sus tíos; el odio que sintió cuando entendió que por Peter, por el idiota e imbécil de Peter, toda su vida se había desmoronado…_

Gritó. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Intentó alejar a los dementores, pero estos simplemente se estaban alimentando de sus penas. Unas penas ridículas, unas penas que ahora solo reflejaban la sombra del hombre que Sirius había sido. Todo era más fácil cuando estaban en Hogwarts, cuando eran solo unos adolescentes despreocupados, cuando todo lo que anhelaban era que llegara la luna llena para correr entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando era un animago.

_Cuando todo, hasta sus emociones, era más simple._

Sirius inhaló profundamente un aire helado que pareció congelar sus pulmones. No quiso abrir los ojos porque los dementores aun seguían en su celda, pero se atrevió a pensar qué ocurriría si se transformara en un perro. No tenía demasiadas fuerzas, pero quizás convertido en un animal, todo sería más fácil; quizás dolería menos y se dejaría llevar por su instinto. Quizás, aunque no totalmente, olvidaría esos recuerdos que aún le atormentaban.

_Quizá… _

No quiso pensarlo más. Se concentro en las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; recordaba la manera, cómo invocarlo. Recordaba lo fácil que era, pero ahora resultó ser más complicado. Dolía: cada cambio de su anatomía era como mil agujas clavándose en los huesos de su cuerpo; era forzarse a sí mismo al límite, pero era su única escapatoria de ese aterrador mundo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, adolorido y sediento, descubrió que los dementores habían parecido perder su interés en él, pues comenzaban a vagar por los pasillos.

Canuto se intentó poner de pie, pero sus cuatro patas temblaron y cayó al terrible y frío suelo. Se arrastró hacia la comida, aquella que no había podido ingerir, pero que como animal resultaba ser más digerible. Mascó con cuidado y tuvo que volcar el pequeño vaso de agua para que su lengua pudiera lamer todo lo posible. Luego cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

Cuando despertó, aún había oscuridad y se escuchaba un agitado mar. Los dementores seguían en la entrada, pero su presencia parecía menos terrible. Sirius aún estaba débil y aterrado, pero ahora sabía que sobreviviría a Azkaban.

_Y tal vez algún día, lograría vengarse de Pettigrew._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Yo _tenía_ que escribir de Sirius estando es Azkaban. De alguna manera, esos días oscuros, atormentado por su propia consciencia debió ser de lo más caótico para Sirius, ¿no creen? Sin duda es un persona al que, en gran medida, le ha tocado tanto lo mejor como lo peor de la vida, creo. :( En fin, vienen viñetas de todo tipo xD dado que es una etapa difícil, ¿no? Se acaban los Black :( ¡Gracias!


	12. III Narcissa

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 12**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**XII**

_Narcissa_

Cuando esa mañana Narcissa levantó su rostro hacia la elegante fachada de esa mansión, algunos recuerdos en forma de añoranza elevaron el palpitar de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que visitó ese lugar? Había pasado, cuanto menos, medio año. Su vida diaria, los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos, el representar bien su papel como parte de la familia Malfoy le habían impedido muchas cosas, aunque, ciertamente, no es como si los hubiera echado de menos. Después de todo, tras la partida de Bellatrix y la vergüenza que le causó a sus padres la deshonra de Andrómeda, la casa que tanto había amado en su infancia, de pronto fue convertida en un lugar más aterrador que el propio _Grimmauld Place. _

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor y tocando nerviosamente su anillo de matrimonio, algo que solía hacer con el mechón de su cabello cuando era adolescente. Seguramente sus padres se sorprenderían por su inesperada visita, pero Narcissa no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se sentía inexperta y también un poco desorientada, algo que en realidad no le terminaba de agradar: siempre, _siempre_, había sabido qué hacer y a quién recurrir para salir adelante. Ahora, no obstante…

Irritada por su propia vacilación, Narcissa caminó a la puerta y tocó. Hicieron falta diez segundos para que un elfo abriera la puerta y, al reconocerla, mostrara todos sus respetos por la honorable presencia de su ama. Cuando llegó al salón principal y se sentó, aguardando a que le elfo avisara a sus padres de su llegada, aún se sentía inquieta; aunque sabía que sus padres reaccionarían favorablemente sobre la noticia que les llevaba, una parte de ella también se encontraba asustada. Le hubiera gustado contar con Andrómeda para esa situación.

—Narcissa —saludó su madre, apareciendo, con ese mismo porte digno y orgulloso que siempre la había caracterizado y que Bellatrix imitaba a la perfección—. Qué alegría verte, querida.

Narcissa levantó una ceja. Aunque las palabras de su madre sonaran (y fueran) agradables, la expresión amargada de su rostro las contradecía: Druella, con ese aspecto enojado, con las arrugas cruzando su frente y esa línea de tensión enmarcando sus labios, parecía más irritada que contenta; de esa forma, aunque más joven, es como Narcissa la recordaba cuando castigaba a sus hermanas.

—Madre —contestó al fin con un tono frío e impersonal que la sorprendió. ¿Desde qué momento ella había comenzado a ser así con ella? No podía recordarlo. Tal vez desde que, muchos años antes, Druella había hablado de cuán conveniente sería su matrimonio con los Malfoy, luego de la deshonra de Andrómeda, sin importarle si ella estaba enamorada o no. O quizás desde el momento en el que vio cómo eliminaba del tapiz familiar a su hermana, diciendo en voz alta e histérica todas las maldiciones que caerían sobre cualquier vástago que ella tuviera.

Narcissa se sorprendió muchísimo cuando lo supo. Aunque no entendía las razones de su hermana al elegir a un _sangre sucia_, no la odiaba: era su hermana después de todo. ¿Estaba decepcionada de ella? Sí. ¿Creía que había sido una idiota? También. ¿La consideraba una deshonra? Posiblemente. Pero era su _familia. _De una manera retorcida por sus creencias antiguas, Andrómeda era su hermana. Y para Narcissa, la familia era importante.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Narcissa? —preguntó Druella firmemente—. No me digas, por favor, que Lucius ha hecho alguna estupidez. No creo que tu padre y yo podamos resistir otra deshonra familiar.

Narcissa reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos. No podía dejar de impresionarle que, pese a haber aceptado su matrimonio, Druella fuera incapaz de ocultar su antipatía hacia Lucius y el _idiota cobarde_ que era, de acuerdo a sus palabras, apoyadas por Bella.

—Tengo una buena noticia que decidí compartir contigo primero.

En realidad, no era así. Ella quería compartirlo con sus hermanas. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo fantaseado con la Andrómeda y Bella del pasado, y en cómo hubieran reaccionado ante ello. Se hubieran alegrado, por supuesto. La hubiera abrazado. Ahora lo único que podía esperar era a Bella diciendo que aquello representaba una pérdida de tiempo. De Andrómeda no tendría nada: ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—Adelante. Necesito buenas noticias.

Ella suspiró.

—Madre, estoy embarazada.

Druella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y el té, que iba hacia sus labios, quedó a medio camino. Narcissa se atrevió a sonreír tímidamente y tocar su vientre con suavidad. Ella en verdad estaba feliz con la noticia y estaba segura de que Lucius, a su manera, compartiría su emoción. Ambos amarían a su hijo.

_Tal vez demasiado. _

—Es… inesperado —dijo Druella cuando recuperó la voz. Un escrutinio, que avergonzó ligeramente a Narcissa, sucedió en unos cuantos segundos. Veía pensar a su madre y dedujo acertadamente que ella estaría ya organizado cómo decirle a su círculo de amigos la importancia del bebé no nanto, producto de un importante linaje; de la unión de las ancestrales familias de los Black y Malfoy—. Pero, como dijiste, es una buena noticia. Al fin Lucius hizo algo bien.

—Madre…

—Por supuesto, y ya que Bellatrix parece no querer tener hijos _por ahora, _es una gran noticia. Lucretia no dejaba de _insinuarme_ que tal vez ustedes no podían darle descendencia a la familia. Claro, como ella no pudo, la _bruja_ cree que todos somos como iguales….

Llegado a ese punto, Narcissa dejó de escucharla. Primero, le entristecía la falta de emoción hacia su nieto. ¿Dónde estaba la madre cariñosa que la defendía de sus hermanas? Segundo, le impresionaba que Druella aún conservara la esperanza de que Bella tuviera hijos. Su hermana nunca había estado hecha para tenerlos. Y tercero, le dolía ver cómo su pequeño, aún sin nacer, ya estaba siendo manipulado por su familia. Quizás… _quizás por eso su hermana había huido. _

Aquella tarde, Narcissa llegó a una conclusión: su bebé sería lo más importante para ella. No haría nada que estuviera en contra de su familia e inclusive podría seguir la tradición de los Black al llamarlo como una estrella, pero trataría de darle más cariño y lo protegería de su propia familia si el momento, en un futuro, llegara presentarse. Aunque estaba convencida de que esto último no sería necesario, porque el abrazo y el brillo en los ojos de Lucius cuando se enteró, alivió su corazón.

_Sin embargo, cuando años más tarde Narcissa protegió de Draco de Lucius, recordó esa tarde y por primera vez se preguntó si el odio que sentía su madre por Lucius era porque, en realidad, sus ideas y las de él se parecían._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

No sé por qué me nació escribir esta parte de la vida de Narcissa, pero desde que empecé tenía esto en mente. Draco fue esperado por sus padres, qué duda cabe, pero ¿por el resto de la familia? ¿Cómo actuaron ellos? Considera la época, los momentos en los que se desarrolló el embarazo de Narcissa, justo cuando estaba en su apogeo la caza a los miembros de la orden del fénix, a mitad de una guerra, donde las ideas de los sangre pura comenzaban a caer. Vamos, es interesante, al menos. xD Bueno, así es como lo veo. ¡Muchas gracias!


	13. III Regulus

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 13**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**XIII**

_Regulus_

Si Regulus se detuviera un minuto a recordar su niñez, probablemente se daría cuenta de que los sueños de su infancia eran los mismos que cualquier niño a esa edad; cuando fuera grande, se decía una y otra vez, sería un jugador profesional de quidditch o tal vez auror. Quizás podría ser el Ministro de Magia más importante de la historia y haría un montón de cosas interesantes que enorgullecerían a papá y a mamá. Inclusive podría dedicarse a hacer pociones en su tiempo libre. Pero, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en ello, Regulus no podía recordar una sola vez en el que su sueño de infancia tuviera que ver con ser un mortífago.

Sin embargo, a sus escasos dieciséis años, eso era lo que estaba por conseguir.

Y no podía creerlo.

De pie, en el medio de esa habitación junto con otros tres muchachos de su edad, Regulus se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor: había magos a los cuales no había visto nunca y muchos otros que eran sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Hijos de familias importantes, conocidas por la pureza de su sangre, justo como la suya. Todos ellos vestidos con túnicas negras, algunos con máscaras, pero mirándolos discretamente, mientras el único hombre que estaba sentado en la sala finalmente levantaba su rostro desencajado para mirarlos.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió. Su sonrisa, no obstante, carente de felicidad pero llena de malicia, era la causante de las más horrendas pesadillas de muchos _sangre sucia. _Estaban en una guerra y Regulus formaría parte de ella porque, cuando el Lord se levantó de su asiento, con ese rostro demacrado y desquiciado que tiempo atrás había sido atractivo, simplemente aguardó por lo inevitable. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna en el instante en el que levantó su brazo izquierdo y unas frías manos lo sujetaron. Voldemort miró con atención aquella piel y casi pareció sentir placer cuando colocó la punta de su varita en él.

Regulus tensó su cuerpo, pero su expresión no cambió. Aquello le debió agradar al Lord, porque rápidamente susurró un hechizo desconocido. Una quemazón atacó con fuerza el brazo de Regulus, quien solo atinó a cerrar los ojos debido a la intensidad del dolor. _Ardía_. Era como una pequeña y sádica tortura. Voldemort retiró su varita y se alejó para repetir el proceso con los otros dos sujetos. Black jadeó mientras, ante su incrédula mirada, el dibujo de una calavera era tatuado en su piel. La imagen, que un principio parecía casi invisible pronto adquirió una profunda tonalidad negra que resaltaba en su blanca piel. _La Marca Tenebrosa._

_Era un mortífago. _

Regulus miró a Voldemort una vez más, pero éste le dirigió una mirada de desdén, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al hacerlo parte de sus seguidores. Aquello le hubiera sorprendido u ofendido sino estuviera acostumbrado ya a esas miradas donde lo consideraban como alguien inferior. Así había sido toda su vida, desde que era solo un niño. Sirius siempre había sido el favorito de sus padres; inclusive estando en Hogwarts vivía a la sombra de su hermano y de sus primas. Cuando Sirius cometió el error de traicionar a su familia, el resto de sus compañeros, como Lucius o Rosier, miraban a Regulus exactamente de la misma manera en la que lo había mirado el Lord: con una expresión que parecía gritarle que no era lo suficiente bueno o hábil estar allí, pero seguramente serviría para algo. Era un Black después de todo, ¿no? Podrían encontrarle alguna función entre los mortífagos que fuera capaz de hacer.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo una voz a un lado de él. Regulus volteó, notando solo hasta ese momento que había estado sujetando su brazo con fuerza, justo debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa. El hombre que le hablaba también se percató de ese detalle, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo esperó.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Regulus. Severus Snape lo miró a los ojos y el otro casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Severus parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

—Tenemos labores que cumplir —replicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Quizás en verdad lo era.

Sin protestar más, Regulus obedeció. Siguió a Snape por lo que antiguamente debió ser una mansión, tratando de imaginarse cuáles eran los motivos de ese hombre para volverse un mortífago; los suyos eran más simples: a él realmente no le interesaba demasiado la pureza de la sangre ni crear un mundo sin muggles o _sangre sucia_; solo quería demostrarle a los otros, sus padres incluidos, que Sirius no era el único Black que podía destacar. Pero ¿qué era lo que motivaba a Snape?

Regulus sabía que ese hombre y su hermano habían tenido una relación de odio, en donde Sirius demostró cuán terrible podía ser como enemigo, aun si se trataran de simples bromas. También conocía la aversión que Potter sentía por él a causa de una Gryffindor de la que constantemente otros miembros de Slytherin se burlaban por ser hija de muggles. En realidad, aunque casi nunca antes habían hablado ni coincidido más que en la biblioteca, Snape parecía ser alguien aun más solitario que él.

Después de varios minutos de silenciosa caminata, en donde no llegó a ninguna conclusión, se reunieron con otros mortífagos en una sala donde los esperaba un traslador hacia un destino incierto. Cuando lo tocó, Regulus se preguntó por qué sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de que él tomara la Marca. Sí, el Lord era alguien que simpatizaba con la ideas extremistas de todas las familias mágicas Inglaterra, pero ¿era realmente eso lo que él, lo que todos querían?

—Ésta es una guerra —musitó Snape cuando llegaron a su destino: un pequeño pueblo lleno de cadáveres que provocó que el estómago de Regulus se revolviera. ¿Cádaveres? ¿Qué harían con ellos? ¿De quiénes eran?—. Espero que estés preparado para enfrentarla.

_Regulus nunca supo si estaba listo o no._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Dado que la muerte de Regulus sería algo demasiado cliché para abarcar en esta viñeta, quise escribir sobre el momento en el que, apenas siendo un adulto, Regulus tomó la Marca y se enfrentó a lo que significaba ser un mortífago. Sigo dudando que fuera la por al propia voluntad de Regulus que él fuera un mortífago por el simple hecho de que realmente le hubiera dado más protagonismo en la historia; al mismo tiempo, no lo justifico: sin duda, Regulus también se equivocó. Awww :( me da pena despedirme de Regulus. Si más adelante me ven escribiendo de él, no se espanten xDDD. Es culpa de Kristy y sus viñetas, jajajajaa xD Gracias!


	14. III Bellatrix

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 14**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**XIV**

_Bellatrix_

Durante mucho tiempo, y sobre todo en una familia como la suya, Bellatrix escuchó muchas veces decir que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Solo hasta ahora, con Rodolphus jadeando ronco en su oído, comprendía la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

Una sonrisa inapropiada afloró en sus labios mientras sus brazos rodearon el musculoso cuello de Lestrange. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, comenzó un duelo en donde ambos sabían que Bellatrix sería la ganadora. Desde que habían comenzado a tener aquellos encuentros furtivos, siempre había ocurrido de ese modo: por más que Rodolphus intentara dominarla, Bellatrix encontraba la forma de escapar de su dominio; era una mujer escurridiza que adoraba tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, y quizás fuera justamente eso lo que convertía sus encuentros en la cama en una lucha fiera que ninguno quería perder.

No es como si se amaran. De hecho, Rodolphus sabía que estaba siendo utilizado. Enterrada en su infancia había quedado la época donde Bellatrix lo miraba con admiración, sabiéndole fuerte. Ahora lo miraba con desdén y apatía. Casi como si estuviera haciéndole un favor al permitirle tener su cuerpo. Como si fuese un lujo que él no podía permitirse, pero Bellatrix, en un arranque impropio de compasión, le había concedido.

Porque aunque Rodolphus Lestrange hubiera sido el primer amor de Bellatrix Black, ella lo había superado; no solo como mujer, sino también como hechicera. Era una duelista temible. El que fuera mejor hechicera que él implicaba no solo que ya no lo consideraba digno , sino también que lo utilizaría siempre que le fuera necesario. Como ahora. Como lo sería siempre a partir de ese momento.

—Nos casaremos —dijo, cuando finalmente cansada, Bellatrix se había recostado en la cama. Rodolphus, recostado también, la miró de soslayo: Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, y su largo cabello negro estaba esparcido en la cama y la almohada. Su atractivo rostro estaba sonrojado y relajado luego de la actividad reciente. Sus redondos senos eran ridículamente cubiertos por la sábana. No era lo que él llamaría preciosa; Bellatrix, más bien, era sensual. Era el erotismo vuelto persona. Era una oda al placer visual. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su abrumadora belleza fue capaz de evitar el gesto descompuesto que Rodolphus hizo al entender sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, para confirmar lo que había escuchado.

—Nos vamos a casar, imbécil —repitió Bella, descansando una mano en su frente, como el anuncio de un próximo dolor de cabeza. Frunció su ceño y apretó sus gruesos labios al intentar pronunciar—: De esa manera, mis padres dejaran de molestarme diciendo quiénes son los mejores candidatos para un matrimonio. Qué estupidez. Además, yú también estás en su lista de posibles maridos.

—¿Debería considerarlo un honor?

Ante sus palabras, Bellatrix se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama. Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna reflejándose en las cortinas, Rodolphus podía ver su figura delineada a la perfección. Cada curva de su cuerpo, inclusive la manera en la que su caótico cabello enmarcaba su rostro. No obstante, existía algo más preocupante: los ojos de ella eran como dos tormentas que no temían dejar caer todo su poder y matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

—Es un buen trato.

—Está bien —dijo Rodolphus, tras unos segundos de silencio. Su voz sonó tan fría como la sangre que Bellatrix tenía al torturar—. Estoy seguro de que inclusive el Señor Tenebroso encontrará beneficio en esto.

Bellatrix gruñó y sujetó el brazo de Rodolphus. Lo apretó fuertemente, pero el hombre no se dejó intimidar. La miró a los ojos, y la furia de ambos fue tal que inclusive los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar.

—Tú no sabes… —masculló ella—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que _Mi señor_ quiere…

—Pero soy el que no te dirá nada si en la cama piensas en él, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, zafando su brazo del agarre—. Por eso quieres casarte conmigo. Por qué sé que estás obsesionada con él, porque soy uno de sus Mortífagos más fieles.

En cuanto terminó su oración, fue el turno de Rodolphus de sujetar el brazo de Bellatrix. Al hacerlo, la empujó de vuelta hacia la cama, encimándose en ella. Logró sujetar las manos de Bella encima de su cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba con una pasión que Rodolphus solo podía nombrar como odio en su estado más puro. Se inclinó, lamiendo el cuello, empujando su pelvis contra el vientre de la mujer.

—Soy el trato más conveniente, ¿no es así, Bella? —continuó en voz baja—. No quiero tener hijos, no me importa cuánta sangre hayas derramado. _No me importa que lo ames. _Tu familia debería saber que soy el candidato perfecto para ti.

_Porque Rodolphus no necesitaba el amor de Bella. _

_Con su rabia bastaba. _

Bellatrix respondió a las caricias. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a un hombre diferente. Un hombre lleno de odio y de poder que había inflamado sus deseos más oscuros cuando la había mirado por primera vez. Recordó a Voldemort, paseando elegantemente mientras susurraba sus planes. La belleza etérea de aquel ser era diferente a cualquier otra que había visto. La crueldad de su mirada la estremecía, le excitaba. Verlo con las manos llenas de sangre le hacía imaginarse cómo sería ser acariciada por un hombre como él.

Rodolphus tenía razón. Era por eso que Bellatrix lo había escogido para ser su esposo. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella también lo hacía por su orgullo herido: «_Pude ser tuya, pero en ese entonces preferiste a la idiota de Andrómeda. Ella te rechazó, ¿no es así? Por un maldito sangre sucia. ¿Qué se siente, Rodolphus, que aunque esté contigo, solo seas un objeto? Una venganza. No tienes nada, no sirves para nada. Soy mucho mejor que tú. Siempre seré mejor que tú. »_

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un pequeño precio, a cambio de la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

Siempre he imaginado a Bellatrix como una mujer muy apasionada. También creo que hubo un momento donde ella y Rodolphus sintieron algo el uno por el otro, pero eso quedó en el pasado cuando ella lo superó; cuando se dio cuenta que había personas con más ambición y poder. Voldy fue la cumbre de ello, y por eso Bella se enamoró de él. El que lo haya amado con tanta locura es una parte muy interesante de Bellatrix, no sé, en medio de su retorcida personalidad, logró amar. Y es curioso, eso, de verdad. Jejeje.

A una viñeta del final :(. Graaaacias!


	15. III Andrómeda

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, esta historia está escrita por simple diversión. No se obtiene beneficios económicos ni nada de eso.**

**Título: **Las últimas gotas de pureza.

**Palabras: **16.480

**Capítulos: 15**/15

* * *

><p><strong>Las últimas gotas de pureza<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

**XV**

_Andrómeda_

Andrómeda entrecerró sus ojos cuando muy temprano esa mañana, y sin que tuviera que despertarlo cuatro veces, Teddy apareció en la entrada de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su infantil rostro. Ella intentó imitar su gesto, pero no le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que estaba fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso. Aun así, volvió a intentarlo; lo último que deseaba en ese día era causarle tristezas innecesarias a su nieto.

—Buenos días, abuela —dijo Teddy, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a Andrómeda. Él comenzó a mirarla con mayor atención, así que Andrómeda optó por levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días —respondió, y se alegró de que su voz no temblara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en su madre, Druella, y le agradeció internamente aquellas enseñanzas sobre cómo permanecer impasible ante cualquier situación—. Qué extraño verte despierto tan temprano, cariño. Eso solo puede significar que estás muy emocionado.

Teddy abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, su rostro sonrojado y sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente sobre la mesa, decían más que cualquier palabra. Por un instante, mientras Andrómeda servía jugo de naranja, la añoranza la invadió: años atrás, en unas circunstancias similares, Nymphadora también había despertado emocionada con el mismo brillo de entusiasmo que ahora cubría los ojos de Teddy; realmente eran muy parecidos.

—¿Abuela?

—¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó ella, tendiéndole su desayuno. Teddy asintió vigorosamente mientras probaba los huevos escalfados, estirando su mano para levantar un pan tostado.

—Sí. Harry también me mandó una carta sobre lo que no podía olvidar. ¡Dijo que nos veríamos a las diez en Grimmauld Place!

—Lo sé —dijo, asintiendo. Solo cuando se volvió a sentar, segura de que podría comportarse de manera normal, añadió—: ¿Llevas ropa interior, también?

—¡Abuela! —sollozó Teddy, avergonzado. Andrómeda rió por lo bajo mientras lo miraba con cuidado, grabando cada detalle del rostro de su nieto en su mente. No podía creer que ya habían pasado once años desde la primera vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Once años sin Ted, Dora y Remus. Once años criando a Teddy lo mejor que pudo hacerlo. Y ahora, su nieto comenzaba a abrir sus pequeñas alas. En unas cuantas horas partiría a Hogwarts.

—Es mejor que pregunte ahora detalles como esos —Andrómeda sonrió y endulzó su té—. ¿O acaso prefieres recibir una lechuza mía o de Ginny enviándote un paquete lleno de calzoncillos?

—¡Llevo todo! —aseguró con fervor—. ¡Y guardé muy bien la foto de mamá y de papá!

—Me alegro —exclamó, aunque sus palabras no expresaban en realidad todo aquello que sentía. No podía decirle a Teddy que, en realidad, lo único que ella quería era cerrar la puerta e impedirle irse. No podía concebir cómo serían los siguientes meses, sola en esa casa llena de recuerdos, de pasado, de momentos—. Dora y Remus estarán también muy contentos y orgullosos de ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño desde su asiento. Un momento de tristeza compartida reinó en la cocina. Ella sabía que aunque Teddy hubiera recibido el amor de muchísimas personas, nada podría hacerle olvidar el _hubiera_ de su vida. "¿_Cómo sería si mis padres estuvieran aquí?_"

—Estoy completamente segura de eso. Y recuerda que prometiste escribir para poder saber cuál será tu casa en Hogwarts.

—Estoy un poco nervioso —admitió Teddy en voz baja, moviendo su comida con el tenedor, hasta que decidió comerla por fin—. Sé que tú y Harry dicen que no importa dónde esté pero… ¿A dónde crees que me mande el sombrero, abuela? ¿A Gryffindor, como papá y Harry? ¿A Slytherin como tú? ¿A Hufflepuff como mamá y el abuelo?

—¿Qué casa te gustaría a ti?

No era la primera vez que mantenían esa conversación, y le parecía natural que Teddy tuviera esas dudas. ¿Qué niño no las tendría? Aunque en opinión de Andrómeda, Teddy tenía muchos rasgos que podrían mandarlo a Slytherin. Por supuesto, no era determinante y no se dejaba llevar por eso: no se requería de ningún esfuerzo para saber que Teddy se adaptaría a cualquier casa de Hogwarts sin ningún esfuerzo.

—A Hufflepuff —respondió, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, recordándole de esa manera a Dora.

—Entonces, para los partidos de quiddtich, Harry y yo tendremos que comprar bufandas de esos colores, ¿verdad? Para apoyarte.

Los ojos de Teddy brillaron entusiasmos. Su abuela siempre sabía qué decir.

—Vamos, termina de desayunar y ve a alistarte. No querrás que lleguemos tarde, ¿verdad? El tren sale a las once en punto.

Teddy negó con la cabeza y apuró su desayuno. Luego de darle las gracias y desaparecer de la cocina, la soledad a la tanto temía Andrómeda regresó. Era imposible detener el paso del tiempo, pero al menos se hubiera sentido mejor intentándolo. Sin embargo, al mirar su reflejo en el líquido tibio del té, sonrió. Recordó que Cissy la había invitado a comer esa tarde y Harry también le había dicho que cenara con él. Quizás no estaría mal volverse a encontrar con el mundo. Después de todo, Teddy le había insistido infinidad de veces sonreír más. No perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Cuando a las diez de la mañana ella y Teddy estaban en Grimmauld Place, con Harry tan entusiasmado como si fuera él quien partiera a Hogwarts, Andrómeda se permitió un momento de soledad para mirar el salón del tapiz familiar que Harry, milagrosamente, había vuelto más habitable. Sus dedos recorrieron los nombres de todos aquellos Black que no habían sido borrados. Al encontrar la mancha en la que debió estar su nombre, Andrómeda rio y negó con la cabeza. Ahí estaba ese pasado, tan absurdo, tan maravilloso y tan cruel. Ahí estaban sus hermanas, cuando eran niñas y jugaban, y se protegían entre ellas. Estaba su madre, que siempre las regañaba, pero sonreía. Su padre, y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellas. Allí se encontraba la noble pureza de la familia Black, que los había llevado a la muerte.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, allí estaban Teddy, Harry y ella, traidores, mestizos y negados, habitando una casa que en tiempos pasados había protegido a una de las más importantes familias de magos.

«_La vida tiene un humor un tanto retorcido, ¿verdad, mamá?»_

—¡Abuela, ven! ¡Harry dice que pronto debemos ir a la estación! ¿Estás lista?

Andrómeda miró a su nieto y sonrió.

Sí. A veces, la vida podía ser maravillosa.

—Vamos, Teddy. Estoy lista.

**"****Impureza"**

_(Del lat. _Impuritĭa_;__** condición de lo que no es puro**__)._

_"__Mancha de una familia por la mezcla con una raza considerada mala o impura"._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla: <strong>

¡Hola a todos! Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Y es un poco triste, porque ahondar más sobre la familia Black fue un verdadero placer. Como saben, este fic fue creado para el Amigo Invisible del foro: "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black", donde me tocó la suerte de escribir la petición de Kristy.

Kristy, querida, espero de verdad que hayas disfrutado esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por todo, por, pese a estar en unas semanas tan ocupadas, haberte dado un poquito de tiempo para esta historia. Espero, de verdad, que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Ojalá haya podido despejar tu mente cuando más lo necesitabas. Fue, como bien sabes, un placer poder desarrollarla.

Muchas gracias a **Kristy, Dragon mala fe** y a **Esmerald Culle**n por sus reviews. Gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores y esos lectores silencioso que siempre estuvieron por aquí.

Esta historia ha sido de mis favoritas al escribir, y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Adoré escribir pureza al inicio del fic, y terminar con el término de impureza, jejejee. Si se da el momento, espero nos reencontremos en una nueva lectura después. Hasta entonces, y agradeciéndoles todo chicos, se despide de ustedes la escritora perdida, PukitChan.

**¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!**


End file.
